MALEVOLENT
by LegendaryDiamond
Summary: He manipulated and tainted everything he touched and I wouldn't allow him to touch me so I ran. "You can run Isabella but you can't hide, do you hear me? You're mine Isabella, you're mine!" He's found me... Warning: extreme Darkward. Read at your own risk
1. Flee & Pursue

**_MY STORY AND I OWN NOTHING ELSE! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_**

* * *

><p>My throat and legs were burning and I don't know how long I had been running for, all I knew was that I couldn't stop...I couldn't let 'him' catch me. I kept looking straight ahead trying not to let anything distract me so I blocked out all sounds and kept running as fast as my legs would allow me. I wanted to stop but I couldn't, I had to keep on going and in my mind I'd imagine that a tree would hold out a cold glass of water to me from it's branch but I knew it was impossible. I regretfully let my head slip to the side for just a second ignoring the voice in my head that told me not to. The trees looked horrific, the scarceness of the leaves aided in giving the gargantuan trees an ominous presence. The immense amount of branches on them were curved, twisted and extensive, the length of them reached out as if they wanted to grab me. The oak which was suppose to be a brownish color was shadowed in an infinite shade of black, it looked as if the trees were taunting me so I turned my head face forward to deter myself from thinking about them.<p>

The thought of him catching me crept into my mind and it was worse than anything else I could think of.

The moon hovered gracefully in the sky and cast it's glow on the trees and everything else but me, as if knowing I was already condemned.

I tripped over a tree stump and ended up hitting the ground a few times as my body finally came to a halt on the ground.

It was as if nature was trying to help him catch me, first the trees scared the shit out of me, the moon taunted me and now a tree stump trips me.

They were probably working with him, his malevolency tainted everything it touched. He was pure evil.

It was dark but I didn't had to see to know that my shoulder was dislocated, but I got up and ran anyway.

Had to keep going, I told myself...I just had to keep going.

I ran while holding my shoulder and trying to block out the pain, what I'm feeling now is nothing compared to what he would do to me if he caught me.

His white sharp teeth flashed in my head and I thought about them sinking into my flesh. Would he really hurt me?

I could see the lights of the carnival ahead, I was close, so close. I watched as the ferris wheel turned, lights of others rides flashing and the excited screams of people.

My heart leaped, I was almost there, just have to keep sprinting. He probably knows I'm missing by now but I got a head start on him.

Even with his awesome strength, would he be able to still catch me? No, I can't think like that. He can't get me now, I'm almost there and I'm sure he won't try anything with people around.

I'm safe, just a little more sprinting and I'll be there. Suddenly the eerie feeling of being in the woods all alone was starting to lighten up.

The trees became less and less and I knew the woods began to end, there was just an open field ahead then I'd be at the carnival, he wouldn't be able to try anything there.

I felt myself falling a bit then my bottom hit the ground hard, my heart was racing and I thought it would've beat out of my chest.

I had fallen into a hole. Shit!

I heard a twig snap behind me so I tried to control my breathing and be as quiet as possible then I heard a chuckle.

I looked up and it was too late, he was standing over the hole and I saw the mockery and amusement in his eyes as clear as day.

"Found you"


	2. Truth

_I couldn't breathe knowing he had found me, I backed away deeper into the hole and he chuckled._

"If you keep that up I may think you're trying to run away from me, my love."

"I had a good view watching you run while I sat in the trees, I had to make sure nothing harmed you. Now come, lets go home so I can give you a present for being such a good runner."

_He reached his hand out to me but I only stared at it so he got down in the hole and picked me up. He began to carry me in his arms but I started to kick and scream. My thrashing seem fruitless because his grip never loosened on me. __To think, just earlier today I was the happiest girl in the world._

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Do you, Isabella take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." _I beamed. I know I must be smiling really wide but atleast it was a real smile. _

"Do you, Edward take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"He does!" _I practically yelled out and everyone laughed, Edward smiled at me and I was pretty sure my face was the color of a tomato right now._

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_Edward lifted my veil and kissed me so lovingly, I returned the kiss._

_I could see esme and my mom smiling from the cornet of my eye, everyone just looked so happy. I was happy._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"When we get home we'll have to open our wedding gifts so we can send out thank you notes."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" _I yelled._

"Why?"

"Because you're a monster!" _I spat._

_Edward simply ignored me and continued to carry me while he ran at lightning speed. Within a second we were back at our honeymoon loft and fear crept into me. Was he going to bite my neck and drain my blood, I didn't want to become a vampire or whatever the heck he was._

_Edward placed me gently on the sofa and began to speak._

"Now, you didn't let me finish. You just took off running, something worst could've happened to you out there Bella!"

"Yeah and it did...I was hunted down by a monster."

_Edward looked as if he was about to get a headache and the thoughts of what happened drifted into my head._

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Edward carried me over the threshold but didn't want to put me down and I giggled. He nuzzled and I giggled even more._

"I love you." _He told me._

I love you too." _I told him solemnly and placed a kiss on his lips._

_There were wedding gifts everywhere and we decided we'd open them before we jumped into a hot bubble bath together as husband and wife._

_I sat in Edward's lap as I tore the shiny metallic silver wrapping off a gift that had a black bow ontop. It was from Edward, when I read the card I couldn't help but smile. _

_The large box had a tiny black box in it with a red droplet ontop. I opened up the little black box and pulled out a beautiful necklace, my eyes immediately started to water._

"Edward, it's beautiful."

"Just as you are, my dear." _Edward told me as he put the necklace on me._

_It was a platinum necklace with a gold heart charm and a small fang made from ruby in the heart. The fang would've seemed weird to be but I dismissed it, it was in a heart after all._

_It had a few words engraved in latin that I couldn't understand and Edward translated for me._

"Forever yours, as you are forever mine, binded together in love for eternity."  
>-Edward<p>

_My heart melted._

"Bella, there is something I have to tell you."

"What Edward, you can tell me anything."

"I'm not like other people, I'm different." _He told me in a low voice._

"You're not different Edward, you're perfect."

_He smiled at me and I blushed._

_His smile widened and I noticed his teeth kind of looked like fangs._

"Bella, you have to understand that I love and I don't want you to be afraid when I tell you this."

"I could never be afraid of you Edward."

"I am what your kind classifies as a 'Vampire'."

_I froze trying to understand him, then I laughed but he still looked serious._

_I kept laughing._

"Come on Edward, you can laugh too, you're joke is funny."

_He smiled then picked me up and we were outside in a flash, I didn't even see when he moved, it was like everything zoomed by and was in fast forward._

"You better hold on tight"

_Edward jumped over 40ft into the air on a tree while I was on his back and I was in awe._

"This isn't real, this kind of stuff just doesn't exist."

"It does in my world, which you are now apart of, Bella."

_I was speechless and Edward took me back down to the ground, the only thing I could've done was stare at him. He reached out his hand to me but I turned around and took off running._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"Bella, I'm not a monster, I'm your husband and you are MY mate. I know I should've told you before but I couldn't risk you attempting leaving me."

_Attempt? He shows just how possessive he really he is._

"I can't be with you, Edward." _I then began to back away slowly._

_His expression turned from compassionate to dominant and dark. _

_He began walking towards me, shit, what did I get myself into now!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Bella, she didn't know what she was getting herself into when she married Edward.<strong>_

_**What the heck is Edward going to do to her?**_

_**The story is going to get pretty angsty and Bella will see just how Malevolent Edward really is :P**_

_**Sorry guys, I wanted to update since Monday morning but the site wasn't allowing me to for some reason... :S**_

_**Chapters are going to get pretty LONGGGGGGGGG**_

_**IF U WANT MORE...REVIEW and if I get the number of reviews I'm hoping for or more...I'll update in 2 days...or maybe 2nite! :D**_


	3. Rejected

_Edward's hands encircled my neck and tightened, hips grip was deadly and I needed oxygen._

"If you want to be in a 'happy' marriage, then I suggest you stop calling me a monster and know your place."

_Just as I was about to faint from loss of oxygen he pushed me to the floor and I breathed in as deep and as fas I could._

"Do you understand me?" _He asked with a deep growl._

_I shook my head up and down quickly in compliance._

"Good, now lets go and finish open the rest of our wedding gifts shall we?"

_His voice had changed to one so polite and his facial features relaxed, I couldn't believe he was the same person that nearly choked the life out of me._

_I got up and followed him infront of the fire place as we sat on the bear rug. I knew I had to be on my best behavior, we were in the middle of nowhere and I knew I couldn't out run him. The thought of being here alone with him worried me, I couldn't believe I was going to make love with a ...'vampire'_

"This one is from Esme, you should open it Bella."

_I looked at the present as I hesitantly tore off the pink wrapping paper and hot pink bow._

_It's a wine glass set. I told Edward with a smile trying to make everything seem okay as I noticed the crystal glasses with diamonds encrusted around the top and platinum streaks dancing around the glasses._

"It's nice." _Edward said._

_I watched as he opened a gift from Emmet then he handed me one from Alice. He didn't had to say a word, once I saw the loud purple wrapping paper with alot of black and silver ludicrous designs on it I knew it was from her._

_"I opened the gift while Edward was busy with his and I blushed when I saw what was inside. My face was now the definition of red..."_

_The card said: "I took it upon myself to buy your outfit for the wedding night, you can thank me later. Smiles."_

_It was a black lace thong and breast jewels...nothing else..._

_Edward heard me gasp._

"What's wrong?" _Edward asked._

"Nothing." _I lied as I quickly closed the box._

_What the heck was Alice thinking...I'm sure she knows I'm a virgin. Even if it was white there was no way I was putting that on and especially with...'him'!_

"I'm hungry."_ I said trying to divert the attention from the box._

"Guess we'll have dinner now then."

_I got up and followed Edward to the kitchen, the dinner was already prepared._

"You cook?"

"Mmmhmm." _Edward said in a sweet tone._

_I felt kind of guilty, as the wife I was supposed to be doing the cooking...most of the times but I probably would've if I wasn't too busy running away from him earlier._

"When did you have time to make all of this?"

"When you were running through the woods." _Edward said nonchalantly._

_I decided to drop the topic and not ask anymore questions._

_Edward lit red and white candles that were on the table then turned off the lights. If I weren't so nervous, I'd actually enjoy this...and if he weren't a vampire, yeah...that too._

_Edward pulled me out my chair and I sat down obediently. He sat down aswell and stared at me, I felt nervous and my cheeks had a hint of red. _

"Eat."

_I picked up the forked and started to eat the food, it tasted good, I had to give him that._

"Aren't you going to eat aswell?"

"I don't eat 'that'.'"

_He said the last word in disgust._

"Then how did you taste it to know if it tasted right when you were cooking?"

"I didn't taste it. I read the instruction on the box and did what it said to do and it was one of the most disgusting things I think I've ever touched."

_After a few minutes Edward got up and went to the piano, I remembered the first time he played for me. I always loved his music and tonight it was as beautiful as ever. The notes were perfect and I've never heard him play so...passionately. Guess he was paying homage to the fact that it was our honeymoon night._

"It sounds beautiful Edward."

"Thank you."

_Edward walked over to the stereo system and I watched him put in a CD. It was nothing loud or full of bass but an instrumental of 'all my life' by 'K-ci &Jojo'_

_He held his hand out and I immediately took it, at that moment it was as if something in me needed his touch and I never realized why he was always ice cold...but I knew now._

_The coldness of his body wasn't registering to me now, he felt normal and I needed to be held by him. My feelings scared me considering what he was._

_I don't know how to dance but I didn't need to know, he led me and we were in perfect harmony. I placed hands around his neck and he leaned in to me. I felt his sweet breath on my face and I knew he felt mine._

"Bella, I need you."

"I'm here Edward."

_**Edward's POV**_

_I kissed Isabella and she instantly returned it, our mouths at war, each fighting for supremacy. I moved down to her neck and her scent was alluring, I placed a kiss on her jugular and she immediately froze. I continued my trail of kisses south until I reached the top breast and pulled down the strap of her dress._

_I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her now! I picked her up in one swift mood and proceeded to the bathroom where the jacuzzi tub was filled with hot water and rose petals. The bathroom was embellished with candles that heated the room to a perfect warm temperature. _

_I gently took off Bella's dress careful not to tear it because I didn't want to frighten her. I knew in just a matter of time I'll have her orgasming to her hearts content. I knew I had to be gentle because MY bella was a virgin. I noticed she still hadn't moved since the living room and when I tried to take off her bra she pushed my hands away._

"Let me do that." _She said as she took off her bra, dangled it then threw it to the floor with a smile._

_She was driving me mad and I had to be careful not to let the my want for her get out of control or I might end up hurting her._

"Can I have a few minutes alone, I need a 'human moment.'"

_My sweet asked sweetly and I smiled at her last two words, she was such a turn on but so innocent._

_I left the room and waited for her but too much time had passed. It had now been almost half an hour so I went into the bathroom only to find the window open with dancing curtains from the strong breeze._

_**ISABELLAAAAAA!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm a cliffy bitch so deal with it! :P :P<em>**

_**Next chapter will be long..I promise and I'm working on it right now :)**_

_**Next time Edward won't be so forgiving as the previous time...**_

_**Sorry for the long wait...had some...issues.**_


	4. Suffering

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they really mean a lot and keep me going :)**_

Once again, your reviews keeps me going :D :D :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

_I had to keep running because he was fast and he'd catch me. I know I have mixed feelings but I couldn't let my emotions over powder my intelligence. I knew what he was and I know what his kind eats. Right when he kissed my jugular I knew I had to get away from him, he could kill me even if he didn't mean to._

_Instead of running towards the woods I took a different approach, I would run along side the river instead. There had to be a way out of these mountains, what was I thinking anyway. Wait...I wasn't._

_***Flashback***_

"Sweetheart, I have the perfect place for our honeymoon." _Edward said lovingly as he placed a kiss on my forehead._

"Where?"

"At my loft, it's in a private area and there won't be anyone for miles to disturb us." _Edward said while kissing my lips this time. He tasted so good and I always got lost in his green eyes._

"It sounds great." _I said while bringing his head back to mine kissing him some more._

_***End Flashback***_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. I said as I banged my hands against my head while I ran. I was so caught up with him and he was so charming and convincing I never really question anything he did._

_I was just grateful I had found him while my life was in such turmoil. Dad had just lost his job as police chief and Mom got sick and needed a very costly operation that Phil couldn't afford._

_I wanted badly to go to college, I even had a scholarship but I couldn't go. I was back and forth between forks and florida taking care of Mom and keeping everything going around the house with Dad._

_Then suddenly everything just changed, Edward had came into my life and made everything better. He helped my family and gave me everything I ever needed. I didn't ask for anything from him unless it was really necessary and he always insisted on giving me what I wanted and not only needed._

_Even his family was kind, his sister Rosalie didn't take too well to me at first but she lightened up...some._

_My parents think Edward's a saint and Charlie was happy when we got married...which surprised me. I've never had a boyfriend but I always thought that if I did, he'd never be able to win over Charlie._

_In only a matter of months Edward went from being my friend, to boyfriend, fiancé and now husband. How stupid and naive I was, what would a wealthy, well-known twenty-four year old business man want with a eighteen year old girl anyway. More importantly what would he want with ME. I'm as plain as plain can get and that's pretty plain._

_I always wondered why he didn't pick a super-model but clumsy me. I wonder if his family knows he a vampire, they can't possibly know._

_To my luck, I saw what looked like two people up ahead so I ran faster and called out to them._

"What are you doing up here all alone, you poor child, you look frightened." _The plum woman with rosy cheeks told me, she looked about fifty-seven and she had who I assumed to be her husband with her."_

"What are you doing so far out here?" _I asked them suspiciously remembering Edward had told me this was his private property._

"Well dear we got lost, Morty here always seems to think he knows where he's going."

_I realized that the couple was harmless._

"Please, you have to help me, there's a man chasing me."

"Well where is he, I can teach him a lesson." _The man who the women referred to as Morty said while putting up his fist, he was elderly and I knew even if he was young and strong he'd be no match for Edward._

"No, he's really strong, he'll kill us if he finds us, please we have to get away from here and fast!"

"No problem dear, hop in our car and we'll take you away from here." _The pretty plum woman told me._

_I got into their car and the man insisted on having a look and his wife followed him. If they didn't hurry-_

_My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't finish my sentence. It was Edward!_

_I saw him walking smoothly as he emerged from the trees and to my surprise he stopped and spoke to the elderly couple.._

_I was in the car and I was dying to know what they were saying but I couldn't risk leaving the safety of the car. I saw the couple laugh with Edward and my curiosity peaked._

_Edward started walking towards the car and I immediately locked all the doors, I saw him smirk. The elderly couple followed behind him and they all came to the car._

"It's okay deary, your husband explain everything to us."

_I heard the rosy cheek woman say through the glass and wondered what the heck she was talking about but more importantly...what had Edward told them?_

"Your husband explained to us how you haven't been taking your medication and due to your _problems_ you've been having, you're starting to imagine things but you think they're reality."

"What...?"

"Didn't you hear what I said deary, your hus-"

"I heard that part but I want to know what the hell you're talking about."

"I'm not crazy! He's evil!"

_The couple was now staring at me like I had grown a second head. They didn't believe me..._

"Come sweetheart, lets get you back home so you can rest. You're in a great need for sleep." _Edward said._

"I'll carry you."

_Edward reached out to me and I moved._

"He's such a nice man, I wish morty would be like that sometimes instead of a miserable old bat."

_I took off running while the woman was babbling._

"Isabella honey, wait!"

_I heard Edward call out behind me but I kept running._

"Stop honey, your husband is trying to talk to you!" _The elderly woman called out and I ignored her, the air was chilly as I took in deep breaths._

_Within seconds Edward was infront of me and he grabbed me in his arms and took me back where the couple was standing._

"I'm so sorry about my wife troubling you, she's getting worse everyday. Let me make it up to you by inviting you two to our loft for dinner then I can direct you to the dirt road."

_Edward told them charmingly flashing his pearly whites._

"That sounds lovely sonny." _The woman's husband told him._

_During dinner the old bat wouldn't shut up about how sweet and kind Edward was...if she only knew. I picked at my food while I rested my chin in my hand. Edward was being so sweet and told them about his life as a boy and how much they reminded him of his loving grandparents. Pssh, he didn't have any damn grandparents._

_Everytime I tried to object to something he said he would touch me with his foot under the table and I'd stay quiet._

_Dinner was ending and the anxiety of being alone with him kicked in, Edward offered to walk the couple out while I stayed inside._

_Suddenly I got an eerie feeling and decided to look outside to see what was taking Edward so long. Not that I missed him...I was just scared of being alone up here. Even if I had to be with 'him' atleast it's better than being alone...I think..._

_I instantly regretted peaking out that window, I saw Edward grab the man's neck and ripped it open drinking the man's blood. I gasped and fell to the floor, I backed up against the wall and kept my hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming me. If he heard me scream he might kill me too._

_I heard the woman's agonizing screams next and I shaked uncontrollably from the shock and terror. Tears poured from my eyes as I imagined him killing the poor elderly couple. I quickly pushed the images out of my head and started to hum._

_A few seconds passed and I heard Edward's footsteps inside the loft, my eyes were shut tight and I refused to look up but Edward called my name._

"Isabella."

_I didn't answer when he called._

"Isabella!"

_My head snapped up and I looked at him. His black shirt was covered in blood and he had it draining down his chin and neck. What he did to those people was gruesome and now I have to see the aftermath_.

"I'm going to take a shower, when I'm done I expect to meet the dishes washed."

_I only stared at him and he looked at me like I was pathetic then walked off._

_After a while of sitting down on the floor I got up and began my duty. Just as I was washing the last plate Edward came out and he looked so scrumptious. I noticed his eyes were crimson instead of green, must've been from the people's blood he drank. He looked at me so coldly and his height was exceedingly intimidating so I diverted my eyes back to the plate as I dried it and put it away._

_I heard Edward come up behind me and I felt a pain in my arm as he grabbed me by it._

"Ouch, Edward you're hurting me."

_He didn't say anything as I noticed the stern look on his face while he dragged me by my arm._

"Let me go!"

_I tried to pull my arm free but he was too strong._

"Where are you taking me!"

_Edward still didn't answer me and I was beginning to grow more fearful by the minute._

_We came to a stop at a old steel door I've never seen before and Edward took out a key and opened it while never letting go of me._

_Stairs were on the other side of the door and if he wasn't holding me I would've fell._

_When we got down the stairs there was another steel door and Edward opened that one aswell._

_Behind the door was a room but as I looked around I noticed that it was a basement._

"Since you want to act like such an ungrateful bitch, I'll treat you as one!"

_And with that said Edward pushed me into the room and I heard the door shut and the lock click. He had locked me in..._

_I couldn't believe what he had done, I started to sob and my sobs eventually turned into hyperventilation._

_Time had passed and I don't know how long I had been in this position, I had my knees pulled to my chest and my arms around them._

_How could he just leave me in here...didn't he care?_

_I wasn't sure how long it's been, probably two days and Edward hasn't fed me, that bastard hasn't even come to give me water._

_More tears fell from eyes onto the cold concrete and for the first time in a long...I felt alone._

_Just as I was dealing with my inner turmoil...The door opened..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was going to make the chapter alot longer but I wanted to end with a cliffy...sue me! :P<strong>_

**_Once again, your reviews keeps me going :)_**


	5. Quandary

_**Thanks for reading and the reviews guys :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's pov<strong>_

_Edward walked in with a tray of food and placed it on the floor so I tried to get up to grab hold of him so he wouldn't leave me in here but he was just too fast._

"No! Edward, please, I'm sorry." _I pleaded as tears streamed down my face._

"Please, I'll be good. I won't run away again, I promise. Don't leave me in here!"

_I could've sensed Edward still on the other side of the door but he didn't answer me, after a few seconds he pushed himself off of it and I heard the other door slam. He was being so cold._

_I felt angry and sorrowful, maybe if I hadn't run away he wouldn't be doing this. Most of my anger was directed towards myself but then again Edward was the one who lied from the beginning._

_***Flashback***_

_What a stupid day I picked to go to the store. No Dad, I don't need a ride, it's not going to rain...I'm fine...really. I'm so stupid. It's pouring rain and I don't even have an umbrella, my hair was soaked and I was getting so cold._

_I hugged my arms around myself and crossed the street not looking of course. When I was in the middle of the large road a giant I heard a loud horn and when I looked up a giant truck carrying sand was heading towards me and it looked as if it was unable to stop because of the wet slippery road. I didn't know what to do, I just froze and shut my eyes tight. The next thing I knew I was knocked out of the way..._

"That was a close one."

_After a few seconds Bella still hadn't responded and her eyes were shut tight._

"Miss, it's alright, you can open your eyes now."

_I heard a velvety voice speak to me and it played a sweet tune in my ears. _

_I knew the voice belonged to the person holding me but I needed to see who he was._

_I opened my eyes._

"There we go." _I told Bella gently._

_When I opened my eyes I was astounded, I've never seen such green depths before in my life._

_A blush immediately formed on my face and I forgot what almost just happened to me._

"Are you okay?"

Y-yes. _I stumbled, I couldn't focus with such proximity. Suddenly I felt all tingly inside._

"That's good."

"Thank you for saving my life."

"There's no need to thank me, it was my pleasure."

"I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella." _I said reaching my hand out to shake his while never breaking eye contact, I was in such awe I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. _

_Who was he...?_

_***End Flashback***_

_It's now been a week since Edward put me in here, he came everyday to bring me food and water but never says anything. Thank goodness this room has a bathroom in it. _

_I longed to feel hot water streaming down my skin, I would gladly take any bath offered to me, even if the water was freezing cold._

_Would Edward ever let me out of this prison, tears streamed down my face and I refused to hold them back. I needed some kind of release or I'd go crazy down here. There isn't even a window down here, no sun and no warmth. This is inhumane..._

_**Edward's POV**_

_I Love her. She's a human and I love her. She doesn't accept what I am and I still love her. I kept repeating the words over to myself trying to find an answer but I couldn't. All I knew was that I loved her and I'd never stop...I COULDN'T stop. She's mine and she'll forever be that way. I had to punish her, so she could see I wont tolerate her disobedience. _

_I won't tolerate being disobeyed and I wont tolerate her trying to leave. I would NEVER allow Bella to leave, doesn't she know how important her safety is to me. _

_I think she's spent enough time in 'solitude'._

_I walked down the stairs to where bella was and opened the door, I heard her heartbeat sped up at the sound of the click and I smirked. I opened the door and stood in the doorway looking at Bella. Dried tears stained her face and she got up slowly and crawled towards me._

"Edward, please."

_Her voice was hoarse._

"Let me out of here, I can't take sleeping on the cold ground anymore. I don't even have a blanket, I think I'm getting sick."

_I picked up Bella and took her upstairs to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. I took a can out of the cupboard that said 'chicken soup' and read the instructions. I put the thing on to boil in a pot and it smelled awful, I didn't know how humans ate that crap. _

_When the soup was done I fed Bella and she looked so grateful, a little while longer down there and her psyche would've been completely diminished...atleast I wouldn't have to worry about her trying to run away but I didn't want to be married to a zombie either._

_I noticed some color started to come back into bella's cheeks and I took her upstairs and sat her on the bed while I ran a hot bath._

_I started to undress bella and I noticed she shivered, even if I was able to read her mind I wouldn't need to. I already knew what she thought I was going to do. _

_I couldn't help but stare at her round creamy breast, her body was truly delectable._

_I picked up Bella's naked form and placed her gently in the tub, I got the soap and towel and before my hand met with her skin she stopped me. _

"I can bathe myself." _She said meekly._

_Edward smiled at me teasingly and handed me the towel, I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but I couldn't._

"Aren't you going to give me some privacy?" _Bella asked me with attitude._

_I noticed that the fiesty Bella was starting to come back, also that she had regained most of her energy._

"Considering our 'trust' issues, NO."

_I watched as the water and bubbles slid slowly down Bella's body and I had to fight the part of me that wanted her physically._

_A blush stained her cheeks through the entire bath and my pants tightened at her innocence and embarrassment. _

_The sexually sadistic part of me was starting to resurface again, oh how fun those days were._

_The days before I had met Bella was filled with...'variety'_

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I stood there with my bare torso and in my favorite leather pants as my favorite super model Cameron's legs were spread wide. She was hooked up into one of my many 'toys' with her wrist restrained and ankles locked and spread. _

_Her back was arched and her long blonde hair reached just below it, her blue eyes hazed with lust. I reached my hand up then brought it down, the whip connecting with Cameron's round ass. Cameron's back arched even more simultaneously with the crackling of the whip, I took her down and made her lie on the floor with her legs spread. _

_I got out my short whip and started teasing cameron between her legs and I watched as her juices trickled down her legs. She was begging me to cum with her eyes but I wanted to hear her say it._

_I hit her hard with the whip and she jumped._

_She asked me for her cum and I denied it, this was for my pleasure...not hers. I grabbed her roughly by her hair and pulled out my hard cock. _

_While she sucked I lit a candle and as the wax started to melt I poured it onto her back. She jumped and I whipped her hard._

"Everytime you jump, I'll whip you two times more than the previous time."

_I held the back of her head and pushed it further onto my cock, putting most of it into her mouth. I didn't mind that all couldn't fit, I was rather large._

_I poured the wax again and I felt her tense but she didn't stop sucking. Good girl._

_I started pouring more and more wax til I was holding three candles at one time, I watched as the wax dried on her skin._

_She started to shake, eventually she jumped and started screaming but I pushed her head back onto my cock and began giving her her punishment the same time. I whipped her and she continued to scream, I knew she couldn't handle too much but the beast in me ignored her and focused on the pleasure. As I whipped and she screamed I eventually came into her mouth. She swallowed all like the good slut she was and she made sure a drop wasn't wasted._

_She asked me for her cum and I pulled up my pants and walked out of the room..._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_None of those women could ever compare to my Bella, not even my most favorite of all, Illissa. She was the only woman I could've ever come close to loving but she still couldn't steal my heart. I loved placing kisses down her smooth dark chocolate colored skin, there was something about her grey eyes that made me addicted to her. But like everything else, after a while you get tired of the same thing and the emptiness resurfaces._

_Bella was the only one who filled the void and the only person I was concerned about satisfying sexually, with her I wouldn't be selfish and only care about my cum. _

_I was so lost in thought I hadn't seen when Bella had dried off and got dressed._

_Edward seemed so distant so I just ignored him, I regretted only packing short silk, lace and transparent nighties and underwear. I was so wrapped up in the thought that this was going to be such a perfect honeymoon I only packed risqué things._

_I hadn't noticed how long Edward was standing there and to my surprise he had an erection. I felt my face transform into the essence of scarlet, my palms got sweaty and my heart started racing as if it was trying to run out of chest._

"Get undressed." _Was all Edward said and fear crept into me once again and the sad thing is...there's nowhere to run this time..._

* * *

><p><strong>Just to be clear, the sex between Edward and Cameron was consensual.<strong>

**Bella's found herself in a little...quandary, shall we say?**

**After taking a look at Edward's sexual history...what the heck is he going to do to Bella?**

**I've noticed alot of people have been adding me to fave story, author etc... but not that many reviews :|**

**I am thankful for the reviews I've got and I'm sooooooo grateful for all of my readers :D :D :D :D but I need the reviews. They make me update faster :)**

**If I get a good amount of reviews I'll update VERY quickly, probably before saturday... :D**


	6. Saved Innocence

_**I didn't update before saturday because I got only four reviews...which I am thankful for :D I know the laziness kicks in cause it's always that way with me but I still click the review button :)**_

* * *

><p>"W-wh-what?"<p>

"Didn't you hear me, I said get undressed...NOW."

_I gulped. My eyes were wide and I'm sure I looked pretty frantic, there was no long window to jump out of..besides, if I ran into the woods he'd find me again. He always does... I did the first thing that came to mind since he couldn't read my thoughts._

_I threw a lamp at him and ran. He manipulated everything he touched and I wouldn't allow him to touch me, I saved myself for so long and I'd be damned if I let him come and take it away...so I ran..._

_I heard a loud chuckled come from the bedroom...sounded more like an evil laugh really but I ignored it._

"You can run Isabella but you can't hide, do you hear me? You're mine Isabella, you're mine!"

_Edward's voiced turned menacing and I ran through the first door of the basement and hid below the stairs behind some boxes. I heard Edward tearing the place apart and it only made me cringe. 'Please don't let me him find me', I prayed._

"Where is that little Angel of mine."

"Are you in here, Isabella?"

_I heard Edward slam the hall closet door and his footsteps got closer, the closer he got the faster my heart beated. _

"I smelled Bella's scent along with some fear in it and proceeded down to the basement with a victorious smile on my face."

_I heard the basement door open._

"There you are, my sweet."

_He's found me._

_As he stepped the steps squeaked and with every squeak I heard I shrank smaller and smaller._

"Did you really think you could from away from me, Bella?"_ Edward said while he grabbed the top of my nightie and pulled me up to meet his gaze with my feet dangling in the air._

_Tears strode down my face and I pleaded with my eyes, his eyes held no compassion nor did they give in. He just placed me back on the ground and I was afraid to look up at him, his height was intimidating._

_I took Bella's hand and pulled her back up to the room, she cried silently the whole time. I laid her gently on the bed and she began to shake and whimper, I climb over her suspending myself with my arms so I wouldn't crush her and whispered in her ear._

"Shh, Bella, don't cry."

_I began kissing her gently and my tongue explored her mouth, she tasted sweeter than anything I've ever had. I moved my trail of kissing down to her neck and sucked on her jugular. I wondered what it would be like to drink her blood or if I could even stop myself. I moved lower deciding not to risk it and settle my gaze on chest._

_I knead her breast with my hand then bent down to kiss them through the fabric, Bella didn't move, she only shivered a few times. I put my hand under Bella's nightie to feel her soft flesh but she put her hands up and tried to push me away. I ignored her and continued what I was doing but she started to fight. The beast in me rose to the surface and I ripped off her nightie in one swift move then pinned both her hands down._

_I began assaulting her mouth with mine and she turned her head from side to side trying to stop me. I squeezed her wrists tightly and they immediately turned red, I heard her whimper in pain._

"Kiss me."

_She stopped moving her head but only looked at me, didn't she know I didn't like being disobeyed. I transfered both her wrists into one hand and slid my other hand down to her panties and tore it off. I inserted a finger in Bella, she stiffened and tried to move her body upwards to get away from me. _

"If you don't kiss me I'll insert something MUCH MORE larger inside."

_She immediately did what I said and returned my kiss. My mouth dominated hers as hers fought an unwanted battle. My cock hardened and I knew she could feel it poking at her between her legs because she grew still. She thought if she didn't move the anaconda wouldn't bite and I chuckled at the thought. _

_I slid down and positioned my head between Bella's legs and pushed my index finger in. I felt the barrier that proved her innocence and Bella whimpered, I was disappointed to find out how dry she was, I needed to take care of that. I slid my tongue into my sweet and tasted her, she was truly sweet indeed. She started to push my head away with her hands and I realized I had let her wrists go. _

_I grabbed them in one hand and continued to work my magic and Bella started to moan in pleasure but yet she fought. _

_My phone rang and I cursed under my breath, I really didn't want to answer it but it could be an emergency. _

_I reluctantly picked up the phone and heard Carlisle's voice, Bella found it as a leeway so she began to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand._

_Carlisle asked what happened and I told him Bella saw a spider, if it were any one else he would be skeptical but me being such a good and loving son he didn't give it a second thought. _

_After Carlisle had told me why he'd call I hung up the phone and cursed at not being able to have my sweet Bella...atleast not yet._

"Get up and get dressed, Bella."

_Bella seemed relieved but still a bit skeptical._

"W-w-where are we going?"

"For a drive."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter :(<strong>_

_**Where is Edward taking Bella and why?**_

**_Wait and find out! ;)_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_The more reviews the faster I update :D_**


	7. Exigency

_**Sorry for any mistakes but it's 1:34am and I am fricken sleepy and tired :( but I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible :) You can thank me by reviewing :P**_

* * *

><p><em>Edward's eyes were fixed on the road but I didn't need a GED to know he could see me, even hear my heart beating. His hands gripped the wheel tightly and his face was showed annoyance. I knew he was upset that he didn't get to 'spend time with me' and I cringed at the thought, I was so relieved that Mr. Cullen had called, he saved me and didn't even know it. We passed so many trees and it seemed as if they were endless and we'd never get out of nowhere. I didn't even know where we were going, the car was silent and Edward had the heater on to keep me warm. It seemed so awkward in the car but I didn't mind the silence, I just hoped Edward would keep his hands to himself.<em>

_Time was passing and I was getting more bored by the second so I decided to try and make the best of the drive. I asked Edward to play a game with me._

_He immediately turned into his good husband mode which kinda creeped me out but I was getting used to it, he was a good actor after all._

_I started off the game of 'eye-spy'..._

"I spy with my little eye somethinggg...umm...GREEN!"

"Bella, we're surrounded by a bunch of trees, almost everything is green."

_Oh, yeah, how stupid could I possibly be. I had to give myself a mental kick upside the head_

"Okay then, I spy something black."

_Edward's eyes searched the car for what could be black while still looking at the road every few seconds._

_If only I could read her mind..._

_I watched while Edward was thinking and I wondered what it was about but I didn't ask._

"Hmm, could it be my..shoes?" _Edward said in a tone that implied he already knew the answer._

_It was his turn now._

"I spy something white."

"Is it the clouds?"

"No."

The painted lines in the road?

"Nope."

"That rock?"

"No."

"Umm..the white in my eye?"

_"Edward laughed."_

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Your bra."

_My face immediately turned crimson and I pulled up my shirt to cover the lace bra I hadn't known was revealed._

_I may have been over reacting but that killed my mood so I didn't feel like playing anymore, besides, I didn't want Edward to get all naughty with me. I remained quiet, crossed my arms protectively over my chest and looked out the window._

What's wrong, Bella doesn't wanna play anymore? _Edward said in a boyish voice and a small smile shown itself on my face without my consent. When he was being all cute and charming it was hard for me to resist him._

_I__t's been over half an hour since we played eye-spy and I was getting hungry. Delight displayed in my eyes when I saw we were coming up to a small gas station._

"I'm hungry."

_Edward pulled into the gas station and I was about to jump out of the car from hunger but Edward's gesture of putting his hand over mine stopped me. He smoothly walked around to my side and opened the door for me, I had to admit he did look great in those armani shades. He helped me out and I watched as the few people who were there stare at the black phantom we were driving, also women looking at Edward and how lavishly dressed he was._

_I held Bella's hand as we walked into the gas station together, I had to keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't try anything she'd regret._

_Bella picked up what looked like a lot of sweet sugary things, some sodas and chips. I walked closely behind Bella as she walked to the cashier and I handed him the money. The manager gave me the look everyone gave when they saw a celebrity, I rushed out the store before he tried to pull me into a conversation._

_In the car I watched Bella take a big bite into a white sugar powdered donut and watched as the white powdered covered her nose and cheeks. When she saw me looking at her she immediately blushed and I couldn't help but laugh, she really did bring out the best in me._

_I was so hungry and anxious I bit into my treat forgetting Edward was there and when he looked at me I couldn't help but feel embarassed._

_Edward ran his hand through my hair and his fingers entwined with my brown tresses, it felt soooooo good. Before I knew it Edward was kissing me hungrily then reluctantly pulled away as he parked the car. Edward put his arm around me and pushed me into the backseat then climbed over me and began kissing me. His shades were off now and I could see his blood colored eyes, images of what happened earlier immediately flooded my head and once again I was afraid._

_The happiness I felt was gone just like that and I was left with only Edward ravishing me._

"Slow down" _I said trying to push his head away from my neck but there was no such luck._

_I felt Edward's strong hands all over my body, squeezing, grabbing and pulling. He forced my legs open with his knees then began unbuttoning his shirt and I felt his erection pushing into me through my underwear. Everything was happening so fast I just wanted to lose consciousness and disappear but I had to try and control the situation...if I could..._

"Stop Edward."_ I said firmly while pushing him away._

_He continued to suck on my lips and neck while his hands groped me and his erection ready to penetrate me._

Edward, you're hurting me!" _I tried turning my head away so he wouldn't be able to kiss me but he only pinned my hands down with his right hand and held my face to his with his left. His tongue invaded my mouth and the only thing left to do was to bite down...hard..._

_I bit down and Edward immediately pulled away then I felt my face sting. I gently touched my cheek in shock and disbelief...he had slapped me?_

"Don't you ever do that again, next time I won't be so lenient. Do you hear me?"_Edward seethed at me and I quickly shook my head up and down._

_He pulled down my panties and unbuckled his pants, I stayed still. Maybe if I didn't move or try to fight it wouldn't hurt so much but my thought were interupted when I heard a siren. I immediately released a deep breath I didn't know I was holding, I felt saved...again._

_I heard Edward growl then he got off me and zipped up his pants, he placed my underwear in his pocket and I immediately longed for it._

"What seems to be the problem officer?"

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Cullen but I saw your car parked on the side of the road I was just wondering if something was wrong."

"Everything is fine officer, was just taking a little break."

"Ok, well I'll get out of your hair then"

"Wait, help me! He's trying to r-"

_I couldn't believe the nerve of Bella, she jumped up and screamed for help as if she didn't already know what would happen._

_I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up but she bit down, I was getting sick and tired of her biting. _

_Bella jumped out the car and ran around to the police officer, I couldn't help but chuckle...did she think he could save her?_

"What's going on here?" _The cop asked._

"Please, we have to go!"

"Calm down ma'am, what's wrong?"

"He tried to rape me and he's keeping me hostage, you have to listen to me. You can't stop him, we have to leave."

_I tried to pull the officer toward his car but he wouldn't move then Edward slowly got out of his car. The officer noticed one side of my face was red and believed what I had said that Edward tried to do. He took out his gun and aimed it at Edward._

"Sir, put your hands up and face the car."

_Edward laughed at the cop and within one swift move he was behind him, Edward grabbed him by his neck and smashed his face down into the pavement. I screamed as I heard bones crack and saw blood gush out._

_Edward went into his trunk and retrieved some rope, I tried to run but Edward came after me and caught me by my hair. He pulled me back towards where the cop was lying on the ground. I watched as Edward dragged the man over to a tree and tie him up, he made me watch as he did so._

_He went into the man's pocked and pulled out his wallet._

"How sweet is that, he carries pictures of his family around, isn't that sweet Isabella?" _Edward asked me in a mocking tone and I was scared stiff._

"Isabella, you'll have to learn the hard way, I thought the lesson with the old hags would've taught you but I guess not."

_Edward pulled out the man's id and it read "R__ichard Hamelton"_

"This is what you caused Isabella, poor richie here is never going to make it back home after a hard day of work. These poor little girls will never see their father again, it's what you've caused Isabella!"

"STOP!" _"I tried covering my ears to block out what he was saying._

_I saw Edward pick up a rock and smashed it on one side of the man's face and heard the man scream out in pain. The only thing Edward looked concerned about was not getting any blood on his clothes. My eyes started to overflow with tears as the man begged and pleaded for his life, he mentioned his wife and his children but Edward began hitting him repeatedly until the man's brains were visible and all over the tree._

_I shut my eyes tight but Edward made me open them._

"Look at what you've done Isabella, do you see the hurt and pain you've caused his family?"

_I dropped to the ground and sobbed into my hands, why was he doing this, why was Edward torturing me?"_

"Now, you don't want anything else like that to happen again, don't you?"

_I shook my head 'No'._

"You will behave this time, won't you?"

_I shook yes this time._

"Good, because we don't need anymore people dying because of you."

_"I couldn't believe what Edward was saying, his words were torment"_

"Get in the car, we've still got a long drive ahead of us."

_I rushed to the car not wanting to disobey Edward and as I noticed my reflection in the window, my neck was covered in hickies. It looked as if I was marked as Edward's property._

_Isabella did as I said and waited for me in the car, I needed to take care the fact that my eyes were red from the old couple I drank so I found a deer and drank from it. Couldn't have my dear family thinking I drink human blood, now do I?_

_We pulled up to Edward's parents house and I was surprised. What were we doing here?_

"Now darling, I need you to be on your best behaviour, is that understood?"

"Y-yes"

"Good."

_We got out of the car and Edward held his arms around me and if you didn't know any better you would think we were a perfectly happy couple. I smiled so I wouldn't displease him because if I did...it would not be good..."_

_Esme opened the door with a bright smile on her face and she pulled me into a tight embrace and asked how I was. I lied of course and she believed me._

_Carisle began to speak._

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your honeymoon on such short notice son, it looks as if you two have already started the honeymooney." _Carlise said gesturing to my neck with a smirk and I blushed with embarrassment._

"Alice says she isn't able to see you in any of her visions, why is that?" _Carlise asked._

_Wait, visions, what the heck was he talking about..was she some kind of psychic?_

_Esme looked tired and hungry but still perfect as ever, I watched as she stared at me. Something I didn't noticed when she opened the door, her teeth had gotten longer. My head started to spin as I thought of this 'perfect' family, were they all like him..what had I gotten myself into. This situation was like being in this distress and not being able to be helped or find a way out._

_My vision got dark as I fell into oblivion and the last thing I heard was Edward screaming out my name._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wanna know what happened alot soon than later?<br>_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	8. Under his control

_**Thanks for the reviews you guys, I smile everytime I see one in my inbox :)**_

**_On with the show!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

_I awoke with Edward standing over me, his green pools stared into my brown ones and concern showed clearly in those green pools. I wondered if his concern was real or was he pretending in front of his family. Could he really care?_

"Are you alright Bella?" _Edward blurted out._

"I'm fine." _I said while sitting up._

_I noticed that I was in Dr. Cullen's office, I had been in here so many times before for all my klutziness._

"Do you remember what happened?"_ Carlisle asked._

"Yeah, my head felt kinda funny then I just blacked out."

"Yes, Edward caught you right before you hit the ground, he was quite concerned." _Carlisle told me._

_I bet. _

"You should be fine now." _Carlisle said with a smile and I noticed something I hadn't before, his teeth...those teeth, they were just like Edward's._

_The curiosity and anxiety was driving me crazy, I had to ask_.

"Are you a vampire?"_ I blurted out and saw Edward look at me._

_Carlisle didn't say anything and just stared at me as if looking at a mental patient._

"It's okay, I told her what I am." _Edward told Carlisle_.

_Carlisle paused first then answered me._

"Yes Bella, I am indeed a vampire." _Carlisle answered._

"I knew it, I freaking knew it! That's why Esme kept staring at me when she looked so hungry, pale and weak. I looked delicious to her, she was trying to control herself."

_Esme stepped from the corner of the room..._

"Believe me Bella when I say I would never hurt you, no matter how strong the thirst gets, I could never bring myself to cause you harm. You are my daughter now and I love you."

"My family and I drink the blood of animals, not humans, we think of ourselves as vegetarians and humans as friends, lives are to be cherished."_ Edward intervened and I knew it was my cue to stop making a spectacle._

_Edward's voice from earlier rang in my head: "Now darling, I need you to be on your best behavior, is that understood?"_

"I believe you." _Was all I said to Esme._

"You said something earlier about Alice not being able to see Edward in her visions, what was that about?" _I asked while gesturing to Carlisle._

"Oh, well Edward cleared it up and told us why. You see, Alice can see the future."

"Like a psychic?"

Sort of but she didn't acquire that trait until after she was changed." _Carlisle said._

"To a vampire you mean?"

"Yes. Edward is just the same, he acquired the ability to read people's minds after he was turned aswell but it is extremely odd that he cannot read yours Bella."

_I'm glad he can't read my mind._

"Edward, did you tell Bella about the big event being thrown for you."

"No."

"What event?" _I asked very curiously._

"Edward obtained three of the most largest and well recognized companies second to his in just one lunch meeting." _Esme said with admiration, you could tell she was very pleased and proud of her son...if she only knew him like I did._

"We should be going now, we don't have much time to get ready."_ Edward said._

_I watched as Edward pulled Esme into a very long and tight hug, he even breathed in her scent and looked as if he didn't want to let her go. It was weird seeing him in such a boyish and sweet state when deep down he was cruel. But when I first started dating him it all seem normal to see him display such deep emotion toward his mother, as a matter of fact I really liked that about him, but now, I was questioning everything I had come to believe. Did he really love his Mom or was it just a put on for them, I didn't know the answer. _

_I was still trying to process the fact that they were all...vampires. Stuff like this just doesn't exist. But I guess it does in their world, a world I didn't want to be a part of. I heard rumors of the infamous Edward Cullen before but I dismissed them being the non-judgmental person that I am. I've always heard of of the hearts he broke and the lives he ruined, being relentless in his business deals and agreements, the homes he took from poor people who couldn't make their payment. He had all the money in the world yet he felt the need to revoke ownership of homes and destroyed the name of the utmost prestigious companies. He just destroyed everything he touched._

_When Edward came into my life I was skeptical but I didn't judge him, I decided to ignore what the tabloids said. I always told myself that alot of the what the magazines printed weren't true and they lied because they needed a big story people would gobble up. He saved me from being ran over and provided for my family and so I told myself the things people said couldn't be true. What a story that'd make, I got saved from a billionaire who turned out to be a vampire._

_Edward hugged his Dad goodbye and afterwards I hugged his parents aswell. I stiffened in Esme's embrace, now that I knew the truth it felt weird being so close. _

_The drive was silent and the car was cold as Edward sped at an impeccably fast pace. When we arrived back at the loft and Edward came around the car and opened my door but didn't say anything. I followed him into the loft and all he said was to 'get ready', so I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Edward was downstairs doing God-knows-what and I was happy, I didn't want him trying to come in the shower with me. I didn't know if he was upset or what but I didn't really care, this marriage felt ice cold like his skin. I don't know if I could even call it a marriage, if he was giving me the cold shoulder I didn't mind and he had absolutely no reason to. _

_I looked up and saw Edward staring at me, I hadn't even heard him come in. Thank goodness I had a robe on._

"Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"I was going to but I got lost in thought."

"Well hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Who died and made you king?"

_I heard Edward laugh._

"Love, I was born King."

_Arrogant jackass._

"Well I don't have to listen to you or do anything you say, as far as I'm concerned I'm not even married and I'm not going anywhere."

"Bella, why do you try me, have I not given you everything you ever wanted?"

"I never wanted to be lied to or misled."

"Do we have to go down that road again, I'm getting bored with the topic."

_I crossed my arms and turned around not wanting to look at him._

_"Bella was being stubborn and time was going, I don't know what she thought she was doing but it didn't please me in the least."_

_I felt Edward grab me from behind and push me on the bed then his hand encircled my throat, all air immediately left me._

_I managed to get a few words out._

"You can kill me, I don't care, atleast I'll be away from you."

"You're a very intelligent girl Bella that's why I fell in love with you, now we both know I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to start with your family and pick them off one by one, starting with Charlie. I never really liked the old guy anyway. Do you want Charlie to end up like that poor police officer?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Believe me, I would"

_I felt Edward lick my neck and I tried to pry his hands off but he was too strong. Eventually, he let go of my neck._

"When I'm done with my shower, I expect to find you ready, is that clear?"

"Yes."

_I did as Edward told me and got dressed, I pulled a ivory silk chanel dress from my closet and gold jimmy choo shoes that I think cost about $600.00. I always thought that people who bought outrageously expensive things had nothing to do with their money and it didn't make any sense. I was always anti fur and I didn't use any cosmetics that were tested on animals. But when Alice Cullen came into my life along with her brother...that all changed..._

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Come on Bella, you should really buy it, it looks cute on you. I bet Edward would like it too." _Alice said in a teasing voice._

"No, it's way too expensive, besides, where would I go in this? I barely leave the house."

"Edward didn't give you his credit card for nothing, come on Belly, it'll be fun." _Alice said as she pouted at me._

"Fineeeee. But only this one time."

_I watched as the cashier rung up the $800 dress and something in me didn't feel right._

_Alice seemed to notice the sad look on my face._

"Don't worry Bella, you'll get used to it. It's not like Edward doesn't donate some of his money to charities aswell."

"Okay, maybe I feel a little bit better knowing his money helps people that are less fortunate."

* * *

><p><strong>6 Hours later...<strong>

"Damnit Alice, you caused me to spend $60,000!"

_Alice giggled at my words but I hadn't found it funny at all._

"Bella, it's why he gave you his credit cards, now come on, it's time to get home."

_We arrived at Edward's house and Jasper's car was in the drive way, I noticed Alice's eyes lit up but I didn't say anything._

_They were such a close family, at first I had learned they were all siblings but when I saw Alice kiss jasper in a not so innocent way I was puzzled and a bit creeped out. But later I learned they were all adopted, guess that made it okay..._

_When we got in the house Alice jumped into Jasper's arms and it was a cute site. Although I was dating Edward I still felt somewhat nervous in front of him, everytime he looked at me, I blushed. _

"Oh, by the way Edward, Bella bought something really 'special' for you." _Alice said while leaving with jasper, jasper waved good-bye with a teasing smile on his face and I wanted to smack alice. How I loved that little pixie._

_I felt eyes on me and turned around to see a lustful eye Edward, my cheeks immediately turned the color of fire._

"Alice said you bought something 'special', aren't you going to show me?"

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_I stepped into the chanel ivory silk dress and adorned my neck with a gold choker that had a long gold chain hanging from it. The long chain fit perfectly between my breast in the very low cut dress I wore. A french braid adorned each side of my head while the rest of my hair hung in loose curls. I selected a gold bracelet to match the gold chain and shoes I wore. The low-cut dress was something I definitely wouldn't had bought, much less wear but when you have Alice Cullen as a friend thing doesn't always go your way. Even though the dress wasn't quite my style, it still hugged my curves nicely. _

_I hadn't noticed Edward in the room yet again, he was staring at me with his jaw to the floor. If it were any other circumstance, I'd be flattered but him being a vampire and what almost occurred twice before, I'm not so much._

_Edward stepped toward me and looked me over with what looked like approval, I could tell he was very pleased._

"Bella, remind me to send Alice a very nice gift."

_I couldn't stop the blush that wanted to take up permanent residence on my face._

"You're stunning."

"Thank you."

_Edward leaned in to kiss me and I did nothing to stop him for fear of upsetting him._

_I noticed Edward was dressed in a ivory colored tux with a gold tie, looking at us we would seem like a perfect couple...only if things were as they seemed._

_Edward took my arm in his and we proceeded downstairs, when we got outside there was a cream colored rolls royce waiting for us. The driver opened the door for us and we went on our way. I felt nervous, I wasn't used to being around so many people, especially having a million camera flashes in my face at one time. The questions they asked were none of their business, I didn't know how Edward and his family put up with it._

_Anxiety was starting to take over me, I hope we get there soon..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's Edward plans for the future, does he intend to keep Bella as a human or change her? If he does intend to changer her, how will Bella take the news?<strong>_

**_Will Bella ever let Edward in or is she just going to keep fighting off his advances towards her._**

**_Does Edward's Malevolence know any bounds? Isabella has a long and tough ride ahead of her._**

**_You guys haven't seen anything yet ;)_**

**_You guys are my support system, your reviews keeps me going :D_**

**_REIVEWWWWWWWWWW! _**


	9. NO!

**Thanks_ for the reviews :D :D :D :D :D_**

_**Sorry for any mistakes I made in the earlier chapters and if I made any in this one :)**_

* * *

><p><em>We pulled up in the rolls royce and I had a very uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, kind of like I was in a really high carnival ride and it was twirling me all around. I took in a deep breath and felt Edward squeeze my hand to give me reassurance but with him being him, it didn't help much. The driver came around to open the door and we stepped out onto the red carpet, we were immediately greeted by camera flashes and a crowd screaming in excitement. I forgot that I was still covered in hickeys...damnit, I know my picture is going to be in alot of magazines. Edward had on his million-dollar smile and I had on my phony one, I never frowned when we were surrounding by people. People always expected me to be happy since I was married to the 'Hot zillionaire former playboy' so I never frowned, although I was frowning on the inside. I remember when I was engaged to Edward...<em>

***FLASHBACK***

_Jess and I had just gotten out of a clothing store in port angeles._

"Wow Bella! Is this what happens to you now, you're a celebrity!" _Jess said as we were surprised by tons of paparazzi flashing cameras and asking alot of questions like: _

"Ms. Swan, how did you tame the notorious playboy, Edward Cullen?"

"How does it feel to be getting married so young and to someone a little older?"

"sabella's friend, what's your name and how does it feel to be friends with Edward Cullen's fiancee?"

"Ms. Swan, is the reason why you're getting married so young is because you're pregnant?"

_I got so sick and tired of all the questions and camera flashes but Jess was excited and posed, I just wanted to relax and grab a coffee but those savages were relentless. I hated having bright flashes in my eyes first thing in the morning. I put on my sunglasses and got in my car, Jess followed and as I was driving off I heard: _"I like your Ferrari Enzo, how does it feel to drive a car that cost more than half a million dollars?"

_How Edward got me to accept the car was a another story..._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_Edward's hand encircled my waist as we posed together for pictures, it was like we were the stars of some supernatural book and movie at the golden globes. But we were famous and I was only famous because of Edward, when I looked around I saw Esme and the rest of Edward's family there. I was surprised, I didn't know they were coming but it shouldn't have been too surprising for me, his family always supported him. _

_Carlisle looked handsome in a suit, I couldn't help but giggle. Rosalie was in a red dress with a very high split at the side and on the other side of the dress the sides of her stomach was shown through uniquely designed holes. She had ruby red lipstick on with black smokey eye eye-shadow and black pumps with red soles, how she walked in them I would never know. They had to be atleast six inches high, she had her blonde hair styled in a Marilyn Monroe do and a black tiny mold on her cheek. She was fierce and wasn't at all shy in front of the cameras, I really wish I had her courage right about now. _

_My feet were hurting in these four-inch heels, I so desperately want to take them off but that would be inappropriate and Edward would kill me so I just smiled and looked pretty._

_The hostess asked me what designer I was wearing and then she started to questioning me about the hickeys and asked if Edward was very passionate but I desperately wanted to just get away from it all..._

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours later...<strong>

_We were in the rolls again on our way back to the loft, I wondered when Edward would take us to the home we picked out together. It was much more closer to civilization than that dumb loft, I was having a hard time accepting that I may not ever be able to leave Edward. I would hate to put my friends and family lives in danger but my stubbornness was trying to take over for full control. It wanted me to say the heck with it, run and try to get my family some place secret and safe so he could never find us. But if he did...it'll all be over. It was too much to risk, so I just have to stay with him 'til there's some way I could leave. Maybe he'd even get tired of me, I could only hope. _

_I took off those shoes as soon as I got in the door and proceeded upstairs to get undress hoping 'he' wouldn't come up until I was done._

"Who's stupid idea was there to only put one bedroom in this place anyway!"

"That would be me."

_The voice made me cringe, I knew who it belonged to but I wouldn't turn around to face him. I quickly finished pulling my dress over my head and headed into the bathroom, I couldn't face him. It was easier to be around him when there were other people, even strangers because it felt like there was always a way out. But alone, it just made reality sink in even more and the more it sank in the more I hated life. I knew I was being cowardly by hiding in the bathroom but I didn't care, being alone with him just made me hate him even more._

"You know, you can't hide in there forever right?"

_I pulled my knees up to my chest and just ignored him. _

"Aren't you hungry Bella, I thought I'd take you out." _Edward said from the other side of the door._

_I stayed silent, can't he catch a clue? Maybe he'd eventually go away if I kept ignoring him._

_After a few minutes of not hearing anything else I got up and stood next to the door to see if I could hear him when something scared the shit out of me from behind. I screamed._

"H-h-how did you get in here?"

"The window." Edward said simply.

_I just stared in awe._

"I didn't feel like breaking down the door, we would need our privacy while in here." _Edward said teasingly and I didn't miss the 'we' part, like I would ever be taking a shower with him._

"How come I didn't hear you come in?"

"It's a vampire skill babe."

_Okay. I said then dashed out the door, it was really creepy. His eyes turned from green to black while I was talking to him. When I got downstairs he was already there with a smile on his face._

_I stopped, realizing there was really nowhere to run._

"So, what do you um, wanna do? I was sure he heard the nervousness in my voice."

_He smiled a victorious smile like when a predator stalked it's prey to a point where there was nowhere for it to run._

"I thought I'd take my lovely wife to dinner." _He was still smiling and I was getting even more creeped out by the second._

"O-okay, I'll just go and get my coat."

_Before I got to the top of the stairs Edward called me._

"Oh, and Bella?"

Yes?_ I answered meekly._

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"O-okay."

_My plans to go out the bathroom window was shattered and I couldn't shake the nervousness, I was so close to trembling in fear._

* * *

><p><em>We were now in Alberto Ciarla, one of the most expensive restaurants in the world. When Edward said take me out to dinner, I didn't know he meant hop on a private jet and go to Italy. The plane ride was so long I slept through half of it and the other half I spent swatting away Edward's hands from my chest. It should be morning back home, right now it was 3pm here here but in the restaurant is dim inside. Edward rented out the entire restaurant and his smile beamed at me, he seemed to be in a very good mood because if he weren't he would've just tried to force me while we were on the plane. I knew he was trying to wine and dine me, he wanted me to give into him.<em>

_I ordered the spaghetti with lobster and Edward ordered sobert with herbs which he didn't eat of course. _

"How do you eat this stuff, it's vile?"

"No, it's good and you're only saying that because you're a vampire."

"A vampire who the waitress thinks is very attractive."

_I rolled my eyes._

"And apparently vain."

"Don't worry, love, I only have eyes for you"

"Wow, I feel so special."_ I said laced with sarcasm_

_Edward ordered us some wine and I didn't know how much it cost but I knew it looked expensive. Edward didn't drink the wine of course but he insisted that I did and I politely refused. He said something about it being the world's most expensive wine but I still declined._

"You know, Alice would be very disappointed if you didn't atleast try her favorite wine."

"That's low."

"No, it's true."

_Alice always pushes me to enjoy the life of luxury but I wasn't the luxury loving type._

"Fine, I'll taste it." _I said in defeat._

_I drank the wine and it was actually very sweet, I didn't know wine could be so sweet. I always thought they were bitter and tasted dreadful but knowing Alice, nothing was the usual with her._

_I ended up drinking the entire glass, sue me._

"You look gorgeous in that dress, is it just for me or are you trying to seduce the waiter?"

"I'm trying to seduce the waiter."

"Well it's working because I'm about to go over there and rip his throat out."

"Is someone...jealous?" _I asked teasingly._

"Not for too long."

_Edward got up and I noticed he was serious so I pulled him back down._

"What are you thinking, you can get arrested and how do you know if it's working or not."

"Because I can read his mind and his thoughts are pissing me off."

"Ohh, yeah, I forgot you've got that special gift thing going on." _I said bored_

"Let me guess, if you rip his throat out you wouldn't go to jail?"

"No."

"Because...?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, baby."

"An even more reason it would be in the papers, you're famous."

"Yes, but I'm also wealthy I can pay off and threaten every employee in this restaurant"

"Lucky you."

_I went to pour myself another glass of the sweet wine but Edward grabbed the bottle._

"Allow me."

What a gentlemen. _I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes._

"The waiter is imagining how it would be to and I quote: 'Fuck your tight little hole'. Unquote.

_I gasped at the dirty language, something I definitely wasn't used to._

_What an asshole. Yeah, I cursed but things like what the waiter was thinking pissed me off._

"I know, that's why I'm going to put him through the wall."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You can't."

"Why?"

"You just can't." _I didn't want any one else getting hurt or dying because of me...even if he was a perverted asshole._

_I drank down the entire glass of wine then pulled Edward into a kiss to distract him and he more than happily returned it. I couldn't believe I was kissing the man who threatened to hurt my family but some times Edward wasn't all that bad...even if he was a monster._

_Edward poured me a third glass and I wondered if he was trying to get me drunk. The wine was extremely sweet but it was strong, I don't know how Alice drinks it. Considering I couldn't handle wine and the fact that I was already getting drunk I decided not to drink the third glass. I didn't want to fall on my face when I stood up._

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Cullen?" _I asked teasingly._

"No, I don't have to get you drunk for you to make love to me, I'm Edward Cullen." _Edward winked at me._

_I continued to eat my spaghetti but the kiss had my cheeks tinted the same color as the sauce. I could tell Edward liked it when I blushed because he would say things that would make me blush even more. I finished the spaghetti and lobster, I was really hungry and it felt good to pig out so I decided to drink the third glass of wine, why let it waste when I can put it in my stomach._

_I was officially drunk from that honey tasting wine and I grabbed the bottle of the table._

"T-t-this is going home with me." _I told the waiter while nearly falling down, Edward caught me and laughed._

_Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear and the things he said made the blush spread from my cheeks to my entire face. Edward leaned in for another kiss and I didn't refuse, my nipples got hard and they were visible through my dress...what was this vampire doing to me?_

_Edward looked down at my chest._

"I think that's a sign to continue this conversation a little more privately."

_Edward paid and we left in his Bugatti veyron, he sped at lightning speed in the almost two million-dollar car._

_He drove with one hand and reach over to touch my breast with the other._

"Bella was drunk and it couldn't have been a more perfect time."

_I giggled and pushed Edward's hands away._

"Keep your eyes on the road, I don't want you to kill us."

_We arrived at the hotel and it looked expensive, we didn't had to check in because the room was already waiting on us. Edward made a joke about the front desk manager who had shown us to our room and I laughed, my head felt fuzzy. I felt so happy, like I was flying. Now I know what keeps Alice feeling so good all the time, I looked at the bottle filled with magic and drank some more. It was sooooo good._

_I was so sleepy I just stripped off my dress and jumped into the bed, it was comfy. I started to let sleep over take me when I felt something next to me, it was Edward._

"Hello." _I said while giggling, I just couldn't seem to stop. _

"Hello. How is my little alcoholic this evening?"

"She's fine, she says that she needs to stop talking in third person."

_My head started to hurt and the room started spinning, it was getting harder and harder to stay awake and I slowly became oblivious to everything._

_I felt Edward kissing my neck and it tickled._

"Stop it, I wanna sleep. I said laughing."

"Okay, just a few hundred more and I'll stop."_ Edward said playfully._

_I giggled at Edward's words. My eyes were getting so heavy and Edward's lips found their way to my mouth. He began kissing me and I tried to return it but I couldn't for too long, I've been up for hours and my body needed sleep. The alcohol in my system wasn't helping either._

_Edward unhooked my bra and started to kiss my breast and I entwined my fingers in his hair, the things he was doing to me felt so good. I felt him take a nipple in his mouth and sucked then he started to nibble. He spent alot of time on my breast, he must have really liked them. I giggled to myself. He sucked so hard I knew there would be even more hickeys on me. Edward started to undress and he was really muscular, he caught me staring at him and I couldn't help but blush._

"Like what you see?"

Yes. _I said pulling him down for another kiss._

_Edward kissed me passionately but it was time for the fun to end, I don't think now would be a good time to consummate our marriage...especially if I was drunk. I couldn't make love to Edward even if I wanted to, I had no intentions of losing my virginity in this kind of marriage. If I ever managed to get away from Edward and got married to someone else, I would want it to be special so I have to save myself. _

_Edward's hands traveled downwards and he tried to remove my panties, he was trying to pull them down while I was pulling upward so they would stay on me but Edward tore them off. _

"Edward, I think we should stop now." _I said while trying to push him away but he only crashed his lips on mine so I move my head from side to side to break the kiss._

"S-stop it."

_The alcohol in me made me feel so weak. _

_Edward tried to force my legs open but I tried my hardest to keep them closed. He pinned my wrist above my head with his hand and his grip was so tight and painful my blood circulation was beginning to get cut off. _

"Edward, you're hurting me."

_Edward was ignoring me and tears started to form in my eyes, was he really going to do this?_

_I felt his erection between my legs and it felt large, I wondered how much it would hurt. _

_The only thing I could've done was scream at the top of my lungs and hoped someone would hear me but Edward covered my mouth with his._

_I felt a sharp pain at my entrance and I knew Edward was trying to force himself into me so I did only thing I could think of. I bit him on his tongue and he immediately pulled back, his angry glare was followed by a hard slap on my cheek. I took it as an opportunity to get away so I rolled off the bed and tried to run to the door but Edward caught me and threw me back on the bed hard. He climbed on me and forced my legs open roughly._

"Isn't this what you wanted a few minutes ago, well now you're going to get."

"Please don't."

"Edward, No!"

"Stop, please!"

"Edward, don't!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things are going to get A LOT more worse for Bella, Edward's going to be more of a bastard in the next chapter.<strong>_

_**The story is going to have more and more angst as it goes along, but right now it has very little.**_

_**Okay, so who thinks Bella was asking for it when she returned Edward's kisses and drank so much wine?  
>Now, who thinks Edward was being an ass and it was totally his fault?<strong>_

_**Who thinks it was both their fault?**_

_**Let me know! **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. NO! part 2

_**If you ask a question in your review and you're not logged in, I can't reply to you so remember when you're asking questions to log in first :)**_

_**Thanks to those of you who took time out to review...means alot :D I wish you others would review too :(**_

_**I looked at my story traffic and was :| ...that's alot of people lol. 1000+**_

_**I agree with 'KristenStewartFan', No means No.**_

_**To the person who asked if Edward is going to be nice...stick around and find out ;)**_

_**'MelissaMary55' thanks for loving my story :D **_

_**'Twisted Musalih' You're right, Edward is a bastard buttttttt he is also sexy :D lol**_

_**Chapter contains rape and Edward being a bastard...like 'Twisted Musalih' said :P, if you can't handle, skip it. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

><p><em>Edward tore into me and I screamed out in pain, tears flooded my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. <em>

"My dick isn't even all the way in you yet."

_I felt Edward jam the rest of himself into me and I immediately grabbed onto his back, I shut my eyes tight but I couldn't stop the piercing scream that left my lungs. _

_I heard a deep grunt escape Edward's mouth, he forced his tongue into my mouth but I couldn't do anything to stop him. His mouth was all over my breast and neck and it made me feel dirty inside. The tears continued to fall and they wouldn't stop. _

_My walls stretched to fit his size but it was just too much and I felt myself split a little bit._

"Bella, you're so fucking tight.

_I noticed he was trying not to thrust into me too hard but I only wished that he'd kill me. Edward grabbed onto one of the posters on the bed and it was immediately crushed under his strong grip. _

_I felt liquid draining down me and I knew it was blood. I tried to imagine I was somewhere else but I couldn't seem to just mentally float away. It was as if Edward's malevolence had reached my subconscious and had a hold on it._

_Edward's mouth found its way down to my breast again and began to suck hard, he started moving at a slower pace and I heard a deep moan escape him. I wondered if things would've been different if I hadn't married Edward and someone else instead, would my blood be the only lubricant I felt?_

_Is this what my life is going to be reduced to, getting forced whenever Edward felt in the mood._

_Edward pulled out and I winced in pain, he then pushed back into me harder and there was an instant reflex of my muscles. I felt traumatized. _

"Isn't this what you wanted Bella, for me to be inside you?"

_I couldn't find my voice and the word 'No' came out as a hoarse little whisper, I couldn't help but sob._

"Don't you like this?"

_I couldn't look Edward in the eyes, it made me cry even more and his eyes were so cold. It was useless trying to fight him so I let him do whatever he wanted to me._

"Kiss me"

_I tried to ignore Edward but he pulled out and thrusted into me even harder. The pain was unbearable so I kissed him._

_It felt as if Edward's size was going to split me open, he put my legs over his shoulder and continued into me deeper. I know the walls had to be sound proof or someone would've heard me screaming by now and came to help._

_Edward's eyes were black and clouded with lust, he groaned and grunted like the true beast he was and I know I had truly married a monster. That's what he was, a vampire, a killer, but most of all a monster._

"Bella's eyes held great hate, disappointment, sadness and anger that glared at me with such a fierce intensity-if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

_I felt Edward's warm breath fan over my face from his close proximity and as he made me look into his piercing eyes I wondered why, why couldn't he just listen to the word 'NO'._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I adore my readers!<strong>_

_**I'm trying to update almost every few days not to keep you guys waiting...you can thank me with reviews :)**_

_**Review please.**_


	11. Lying

_**So, I stated in the last chapter or so to sign in before you ask a question and if you're too lazy to ignore what I said and still don't sign in. I won't be replying to your questions in the top notes in the chapter because I am 'too lazy'. The only reviews I reply to are the ones that are signed in. Sucks doesn't it?**_

_**However, I am THANKFUL for all of the reviews I get.**_

* * *

><p><em>I woke up being blinded by white beams, the brightness of the lights were so intense I closed my eyes. Thankfully, I felt the intensity lessen through my dark lids so I opened my eyes again. I felt so incoherent, I didn't have a clue what was going on or where I was. My sight was blurry but I could still make out two figures in the room. One was really tall and I knew it was him. Suddenly my head started to hurt and I sank into the abyss once again...<em>

"Isn't this what you wanted a few minutes ago, well now you're going to get it"

Please don't.

Edward, No!

Stop, please.

Edward, don't!

NO!

"Wake up, Isabella. You're having a nightmare."

_I felt someone shake me a little and I opened my eyes, it was a man with smooth mocha colored skin dressed in a white coat._

What happened? _I asked._

"You were having a nightmare." _The stranger told me with an Italian accent._

"I'm Dr. Richards, you were brought in by your husband Mrs. Cullen."

_Hearing the man call me Mrs. Cullen made me cringe and feel sick in my stomach._

_I saw a figure move from the corner of my eyes and headed towards me, my vision was still a little blury so I focused hard. It was 'him', fear immediately ran through me as I looked into his cold black eyes. I had to get away._

Please don't hurt me, I'll be good, I promise! I begged him hoping his expression would soften and that he wouldn't hurt me again.

_I couldn't risk angering him with anything I did._

"Bella, what's wrong sweetie, what are you talking about?"

_I noticed Edward (even thinking his name made me cringe) noticed the doctor in the corner of his eyes and suddenly looked irritated._

"Do you mind giving my wife and I some privacy?" _Edward practically yelled at the doctor and I felt so afraid. I didn't want Edward to hurt this man, it was like being on constant alert because Edward ruined everything he touched. I didn't want Edward angry because he could hurt me again._

_The man eyed Edward for a moment then quietly stepped out of the room. I got the feeling he knew something was wrong._

_Edward turned his attention back to me and his black eyes burned into my chocolate ones. It felt so intense, as if he was looking straight through me and into my soul. I shivered. He than began to stroke my hair and I flinched but he ignored it._

"How are you feeling, honey?"

I'm okay. _I lied. I felt like hell, between my legs pained so bad but I was too scared to say anything._

"Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully, do you understand?" _He spoke in a quiet yet serious tone and I felt like a child._

_I nodded._

"Good"

"Now, this doctor seems unable to mind his own business and he thinks I may have 'hurt' you, but we know he's wrong, right?"

_He was still speaking to me as if I was a little kid but I caught where he was going._

Right. _I answered meekly._

"We don't want him to have an accident while driving home from work now do we?"

No._ I barely heard my own answer but I knew Edward heard it for sure because of his heightened senses._

"If you breathe a word to him, I'd snap his neck in a second and it would be a shame for his wife and kids to get photos of it."

_When I was younger I couldn't imagine if charlie never came home to me after work, I didn't want anyone else's children to have to suffer like that._

I won't tell. _Tears escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped them away._

"Good girl" _Edward said as he gave me a peck on the lips._

"I'll go and get the doctor and remember what I said." _Edward warned._

_A few minutes later Edward returned with Dr. Richards and I heard Edward tell him that he wanted me released._

_Deep down I questioned why Edward had brought me to the hospital, he could've just left me there._

"Isabella." _The doctor's deep voice caused me to snap out of my train of thought._

Y-yes. _My voice was barely above a whisper._

_"_Your husband brought you here because you passed out and he couldn't get you to wake up. When you came in you had vaginal tearing and bleeding along with some bruises on your thighs and other places. Do you remember what happened?"

_Panic raked over me and I tried to not think about what happened, I didn't need those filthy images in my head, not now. I had to focus._

_Edward was staring at me intensely and the doctor was staring at me expectantly, I knew Edward wouldn't like it if I ruined his good image and the thoughts of what he would do to me only made it worse._

_It took a while for me to muster up the courage before finally letting the words slip out of my mouth._

Edward and I made love. I said defeated. I know I couldn't tell the true and Edward was staring right at me.

_I felt so embarrassed and saying those words made me feel dirty._

_I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't, I had to keep my tears inside for as along as I could, I had to fight them._

"Are you telling the truth, you know it's not good to lie to a doctor right?" _Dr. Richards asked._

I know.

"So you're telling me it was consensual?"

Yes. _I said fighting back the tears._

"You know Isabella, it would be okay if you wished to speak to me alone." He said gesturing to Edward.

_I didn't want to answer and I also didn't want to look up at them either. I just wished they would leave me alone._

"Mr. Cullen would you mind stepping outside for a bit?" _I heard Dr. Richards ask Edward._

"Why?" _I heard Edward's sharp response and his harsh tone made me cringe._

"Well, unless you have something to hide you wouldn't mind, would you?" _The doctor told Edward_

_Edward walked out the door and the doctor closed it._

_Dr. Richards stared at me with alot of concentration and I couldn't help but look into his grey eyes._

"Mrs. Cullen, did your husband rape you?"

_I so badly wanted to say yes and tell the truth but I was battling with myself, if I told the truth he would die. I knew Edward wasn't bluffing either. If I lied, he would live. I looked at the man waiting patiently for my answer who so desperately wanted to help me._

No.

Tonight was our first time and Edward got a little rough, that's all.

_The doctor only stared at me for a while but didn't say anything else, I knew he knew I was lying but he dropped it. He let Edward back into the room._

"Mr. Cullen, your wife's blood alcohol level was pretty high. Do you usually have sex with drunk women, ou know there's a term for that right?"

_Edward's temper got the best of him and he was about to attack the doctor but I held onto his hand and whispered for him to relax. I wanted nothing more than to have Edward dead right now but that wasn't possible._

"It's highly recommended that she stays overnight for observation but since you want her released we have no other choice."

_I could tell the doctor didn't like Edward and he knew if he tried to make me stay Edward would use his power and connections to get me out anyway._

"Make sure she gets plenty of rest." _The doctor said._

_Dr. Richards came and took out my IV and other stuff._

"We stitched you up and gave you some pain medication but it probably has already worn off. You won't be able to walk for a little while and I'm prescribe you some pain medication. Make sure you husband gets them."

_He said while giving Edward a strange look._

_A nurse came in with a wheelchair._

"It's mandatory that she leaves the hospital in a wheelchair." _Dr. Richards stated_.

_Edward picked me up and put me in it and as he was rolling me out the door the doctor called out to him._

"Oh, and Mr. Cullen, for some odd reason your wife seems to be protecting so you should return the favor. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

_Edward shot him a strange look then continued pushing me slowly out the door._

* * *

><p><em>I noticed the drive was a little longer but I didn't know where the heck we were, I've never been to Italy before.<em>

_The car was silent and I was trying to keep myself calm, being so close to Edward made me unnerved._

_An hour later we pulled up to this huge cream colored mansion that had a vintage theme to it. The property had to be atleast a couple thousand acres to fit a place that big, it was surrounded by a huge meadow but it was dark so I couldn't see much._

_It was surrounded by giant black fancy gates that reached very high into the air, as if to keep people in. As we drove through them I noticed they all had large gold letters with the initials 'E.C.' on them, for Edward Cullen no doubt. Edward parked his bugatti and lifted me out of the car, I dreaded going inside. I didn't know what he was going to do to me or if he was angry with me._

_I noticed inside had an elevator and Edward picked me up bridal style and proceeded up the stairs with me. He placed me on the oversize bed._

"Stay here, I'll be right back." _Edward told me._

_I looked around the room and noticed it was ten times bigger than my house in forks. The walls had vintage wallpaper and they were a creamy ivory color with gold designs cascading all over it. The bed looked to be made from pure gold with four posts at each side. An ivory comforter set adorned the bed that had gold designs and alot of gold pillows. A larger mirror was on the wall and the frame of it was thick and made from gold, I was in awe. There was a ivory chaise lunge with gold legs, no doubt real gold of course. Instead of a normal light on the ceiling there was a giant chandelier and the ceiling was very high. There were gold drapes that looked really heavy._

_This place seemed to be vintage with alot of antiques but looked brand new. It amazed me how Edward spent money. Saying his name made everything rush back to me, I had been to taken with everything I even forgot about him. I thought about the bed at the hotel that was stained with my blood, he probably brought me here because he knew there was no way I was sleeping on that bed again. The vile act that was performed on that bed disgusted me. Suddenly I felt a bitter unpleasant taste in my mouth, I needed to throw up. As soon as I managed to get my legs off the bed and onto the floor I fell. The floor was marble and felt really hard but was shiny._

_I pulled myself along the floor trying to make it to the bathroom as quick as I could. As soon as I got in I closed the door and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I felt sick and disgusted, it was all because of 'him', why couldn't he just leave me alone?_

_All the tears I kept built up inside resurfaced and I couldn't stop them from falling. I sobbed and sobbed until there was no energy left in me yet I continued to cry._

_Why did he have to taint me?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the next chap we'll have more of Bella's feelings and maybe even some Edward POV...who knows.<em>**

**_Next chapter will probably be kinda sad, Edward will be a bastard._**

**_Some of you guys may of thought it was kinda Bella's fault for shooting Edward down even when he was trying to be nice but you'll find out her reason in the next chapter aswell._**

**_I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Who knows, if I'm flattered by the number of reviews I get I might take some time out to update :)_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	12. Two Pacts

_**Okay guys I'm reallyyyyyyy exhausted and I've been busy all day. I took some of my sleep time which is only 5hrs to write this so I know I'm gonna have a major headache in the morning. Thanks for the reviews, they made me want to update and miss some sleep :) 'Bandee3' I'm flattered :)**_

__**So, I was thinking right and I remember in chapter 7 when Bella heard the siren and the cop came Edward put her underwear in his pocket...what did he do with them lol**__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_I couldn't figure out what was wrong with Bella, she turned down every last one of my advances. Am I not good enough for her? I read that asshole of a doctor's mind and instantly knew what he was thinking. I'd be damn if I let someone get in the way of Bella and I, we were meant to be. I only wish she could see that. I gave Bella everything she wanted but when she found out what I am, she shunned me. A human turning away the great Edward Cullen, I spat at the thought. I've never worked so hard to get a woman before, they usually just fall into my lap, but not this one. ISABELLA. I breathed in deeply as I said her name. The mere thought of her made my dead heart feel alive again and my pants tighten. How could a human girl resist a vampire's charm and not just any vampire but me. There's something about Bella, I just don't know what it is. Doesn't she know I'm at constant battle with the part of me that wants her blood everyday, it's torture to be so close to her and not drink her dry, yet I withstand it for her._

_After I bedded her, I felt something I'd never felt before...Remorse. But only for a split second, it went just as quick as it came. What is this little human doing to me..._

_**Bella's POV**_

_**Edward, you're hurting me.**_

_**"Isn't this what you wanted a few minutes ago, well now you're going to get it.**_

_**"Bella, you're so fucking tight"**_

_**"Isn't this what you wanted, for me to be inside you?"**_

_**Edward, dont.**_

_**NO!**_

_I immediately jumped up, it was the same nightmare as the one in the hospital. I was in a cold sweat and I clutched my arms around me, I couldn't take it. The nightmares, the pain, him... I don't know how long I was asleep on the bathroom floor for, guess Edward hadn't come back yet._

_Nothing mattered now, I'm broken and I can't be fixed. The only thing I needed now was bath, a very long and hot one. I needed to get clean, the thought of Edward's sperm somewhere inside me immediately made me cringe. I shut my eyes tight but I couldn't stop the few tears that fell. I couldn't get the image of that bed out of my head, I could still feel the sheets on my skin and the blood, my blood. It stained the sheets, the product of my broken innocence._

_Some people might of thought that I was being unreasonable but I had every right to turn down Edward's gestures. He tainted everything he touched and I am now one of his broken items. Even when he was being nice I couldn't be with him, after he told me deep down I guess I knew what he was. It goes against my morals and principles._

_I looked down at the bruises on my wrist where Edward held them so tight, I was disgusted._

_I climbed into the tub ignoring the pain of my lower half. I turned on the hot water and grabbed a soap along with a towel and began to scrub. I had to get clean, I had to get Edward Cullen off of me._

_"Bella had been awfully quiet upstairs, she probably was asleep. I went upstairs to check on my angel, she must be furious with me. I smiled evilly at the thought."_

_"I was surprised to find Bella not in the room, my mind went on high alert and I immediately wanted to know where the hell she was. I went to the bathroom door and it was locked so I kicked it open. I was shocked at the sight before me, what the hell did she think she was doing! Bella's skin was red from almost being practically scrubbed off. I was surprised she wasn't bleeding but I could smell her blood just below the surface. I noticed the room was exceedingly steamy, I put my hand in the water and it was scalding."_

_"I immediately turned on the cold shower to rinse her off then I yanked her out of the tub. What the fuck was she thinking. I wrapped a towel around her, picked her up and took her in the room placing her gently on the bed."_

"What the fuck were you thinking!"

_"She only stared at me with a strange expression but didn't answer. I wasn't the most patient person right about now."_

"Answer me!"

_"She trembled at my raised voice but said nothing. I was about to lose my cool. I tried to reach out to touch her but she instantly scrambled backwards on the bed"_

Don't touch me. _"Was all she said"_

_"I didn't need a mirror to know that I was looking at her like she was a crazy person and believe me... I was really starting to doubt her sanity."_

_"She pulled me out of my thoughts"_

YOU. Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again. _"Bella seethed at me with red teary eyes."_

_"I reached out to touch her but she immediately moved away."_

I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!

_"I pounced and this time she was too slow, I pinned her to the bed and her eyes went wide. She started thrashing around but I shook her."_

"What is wrong with you?"

Get off me you monster! I'm glad I turned you down, you're a vampire, a beast, you're unlovable and have no self control! _I spat at him with pure hatred._

_"Without thinking my hand immediately connected with Bella's face and the slap made her head snap into a different direction."_

_"Bella stared at me with hatred in her eyes and there was a silence in the room."_

_"The ringing of my phone broke the silence and I answered."_

"Hello" "_I answered annoyed."_

"Mr. Cullen this is Dr. Richards, I forgot to tell you that your wife Isabella may also be suffering from PTSD."

"No shit Sherlock, great time to tell me!"

_"I hung up and phone and looked at Bella, she looked hurt."_

_"I sighed and let go of her pinned hands, I need to take it easy on her"_

"I'm sorry" _"I muttered"_

_"I got off of her and pulled her into a sitting position, she immediately yanked her hands away from me of course"_

You raped me. _I managed to get out while holding back tears._

"Bella, meum suave est angelus, amo te." _" I told her gently"_

_"Bella gave me a strange look."_

I can't understand you.

"Bella, my sweet angel, I love you."

_"Bella looked at me disgustedly"_

Rape has nothing to do with love.

**_(A/N The language Edward spoke in is Latin)_**

_"I sighed"_

"You're going to make this difficult aren't you. Okay what do you want me to say, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry"

_How could he say it so casually like it meant nothing, I didn't even want his apology, nothing can make up for what he's done...nothing._

_"Bella's hand made contact with my face and there was a sound heard through the room"_

I don't want your damn apology!

You had no right to touch me!

"You were asking for it."

_I slapped him again._

How dare you?

"What, does the truth hurt?"

You got me drunk, if I wasn't intoxicated I wouldn't have even kissed you!

"Is that so?"

Yes! _I Spat._

"Why don't I have another go and we'll see just how much you 'hate' my touch."

_Edward traced a finger from my collarbone down to my breast and I remembered I only had on a towel. I swatted his hand away. I was so pissed off at him I forgot I was practically naked._

"What's the matter, feeling a little uncomfortable?"_ Edward asked while smirking._

_I ignored him and looked away._

"You know you can't stay that way all night, you might catch a cold." _Edward said teasingly._

"I'll give you some clothes if you give me a kiss."

Fuck you!

"Whoa, someone's fiesty. I didn't think you had it in ya."

_I ignored Edward and wrapped myself up under the covers, I was so tired. The only thing I wanted to do was sleep and I hoped Edward wouldn't bother me._

"Why didn't you say we were sleeping in the nude tonight, I would've gotten undressed sooner" _Edward teased._

_I didn't need this tonight, I was still in so much pain and the only thing that kept it at bay was my anger for Edward._

_Edward started stripping off his clothes and I turned the other way in the bed._

_I felt the other side of the bed sink a little and I hope he wouldn't touch me, vampires don't sleep so why the hell was he in the bed anyway._

"What's the matter love, giving me the cold shoulder?"

_"After getting no response from Bella I decided to reach out and touch her...BIG MISTAKE."_

_"She jumped out the bed and started freaking out"_

"Bella, relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

_"Bella eyed me strangely and started backing up into the wall. I didn't know if I could take this, well...her. It felt like I'd have to start walking on eggshells."_

Stay back.

"Calm down Bella, it's going to be alright. See, look what I've got for you" _"I told her while showing her a long nightgown, I slowly handed it to her then turned around as she changed."_

_"I gently guided her back to the bed and laid her down, this PTSD shit is going to give me PTSD."_

_"Bella's long hair hung loose all around her and she looked like an angel, her scent was so alluring I couldn't resist climbing on her and burying my face in her neck."_

_"I felt Bella go still again and my cock hardened at the close proximity. I began to kiss Bella gently as I slid my tongue into her mouth, she didn't return my kiss but that was no surprise. I pushed her legs open with my knee and instantly she pushed at me but I pinned her hands. My cock was as hard as steel and the longer I stayed on top of Bella, the harder it would be for me to stop."_

_"I traced my hand up her nightgown to feel her and I relished in the fact that she didn't have on any underwear. I gripped her knees to open her legs wider so I could grind my clothes erection into her and I noticed the bruises on her inner thighs."_

_"I heard her whimper and my pants were becoming unbearable."_

Edward, please don't hurt me again. _I said through tears. Pain still throbbed sharply down there and I don't know if I could survive Edward taking me again._

_"The sadist in me was in great enjoyment and if I don't stop now, I foresee myself tearing into her once again."_

_"Stopping was the hard part, I pushed her nightgown over her head and her breast were a beautiful sight. I took the right one into my mouth and began to suck hard, I nibbled on Bella's nipple and she started to thrash around."_

Edward, No.

_"Bella started to whimper even more and I released my erection from my pants, I took her left breast into my mouth and unleashed my wrath upon it."_

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." _"I licked her earlobe and pulled her off the bed with me"_

"Get on your knees, Bella."

What?

"Get on your knees!" _I yelled while pushing her down on them._

"Open your mouth."

What, No!

_"Bella tried to crawl away but I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back, I positioned myself over her as she was on her stomach. I spread her legs and pushed the head of my large erection at her center."_

"If you don't do it, I'll push my cock in you instead and if you think you can't walk now wait till I'm done with you."

_"Bella started to cry and I pushed further until I got her answer."_

Don't! I'll do it, please just stop. _"She said in defeat."_

_"I pulled Bella back her knees but she was too short so I grabbed two pillows off the bed and placed them under her."_

"If you bite me, I'll take you back to forks and rape you in front of Charlie then kill him slowly in front of you, do you understand?"

Y-yes.

"Open your mouth."

_"Bella did as I asked and I held the back of her head as I guided my erection into her warm wet mouth."_

"Stop crying." _"I told her as I wiped the tears from her eyes."_

"If you're a good girl you'll be rewarded nicely."

_"I thrust my hips forward and she almost gagged as my dick almost hit the back of her throat. She pulled away."_

I'm sorry, I can't do it.

_"I grabbed a hand full of her hair tightly into my hands and yanked down so I could look her in the eyes."_

"Do you want Charlie to die, how about I pour acid on him slowly starting with his fingers?"

Please don't!

"Then I suggest you continue and the next time you stop you'll regret it."

_Edward was being unfair and I couldn't help but cry, I slowly opened my mouth and allowed his erection back into it._

_I felt like I wanted to vomit but I knew Edward would kill me if I threw up on him._

_He pushed and pulled my head back and forth for what seemed like forever, he pushed it way down my throat and I really thought I was going to throw up but I didn't. I heard him moaning and grunting and his breath for heavier and faster, I remembered the last time he made those sounds and breathed like that was when he ejaculated in me. I shook the thought out of my head._

"Suck harder."

_I did as he said and a couple seconds later I felt something warm enter my mouth, I tried to pull away but Edward held my head in place. He finished emptying himself into me and I was going to spit all out._

"Swallow it, ALL of it" _Edward demanded._

"NOW!"

_I did as he asked and immediately felt disgusted inside._

"Good girl, now it's time for your reward."

_Edward pushed me down on my back and pulled my legs apart roughly, it hurt._

_He positioned his head between my legs and I felt him lick me, I immediately started pushing him away with my hands._

_He held my hands in his and I felt him push his tongue inside of me._

_"Bella moaned out in pleasure though she was still sore, I had to be gentle."_

Stop it Edward, I don't want this.

_"A few minutes later Bella came and I smiled at my accomplishment."_

_"I picked her up and placed her gently on the bed, I climbed in then pulled her to me. I saw that she was crying and kissed her gently on her forehead."_

"It'll be okay, you'll get used to it."

_I sobbed at what Edward told me, I couldn't get used to this. I can't live like this._

"Shh, it'll be okay, just go to sleep."

_I couldn't believe him after what he just did he's trying to comfort me, I tried to push away but he was holding me too tight._

Let me go.

"Keep still and go to sleep."

No.

I want you to let me go.

_Edward only held me tighter._

"You're so damn stubborn, I've given you one of the most memorable nights of your life and all you can think about is getting away from you. I gave you a very pleasurable gift, Bella, your first orgasm."

No, you've sexually assaulted me and forced me to swallow your sperm. You're right, I'm going to remember this night for the rest of my life, I'll remember being forced.

"If you don't keep quiet, I'll show you what being forced really feels like."

_"Bella did the smart thing and shut up."_

_I don't care what Edward says, I'm not going to become the meek woman he wants, I would fight. Dad told me I always had alot of fire in me and I refused to let the last flame that was left in me die out. Edward took the rest but he can't out this one, I refuse to give in._

_"Bella can try all she wants to resist me but someday I'll break her and she'll give in. I know it. Do you hear me Isabella, I'll make you love me."_

_I heard someone talking but I was too tired to hear and I let sleep over take me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm soooo sleepy and I know I'm going to have a headache but it was worth it lol.<strong>_

_**So Edward and Bella both made a pact to themselves...Bella is determined not to give in and Edward is determined to make her...who will win in the end.**_

_**We've got a longgggggggg ride to go.**_

**_You guys can make up for my sleep time by reviewing :)_**

**_Any questions, just ask :) Make sure you're logged in._**

**_I'm on so many people's alert list and favorite story etc... But then there are like so little reviews...what's up with that :S_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	13. Forever is just the beginning

**_Bandee3 I can't message you to answer your question, I think your private messaging is disabled._**

**_I kinda agree with K'hardgrove513 but maybe Bella just didn't like being lied to._**

**_Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. _**

**_There's an issue I have to address because it's getting ridiculous. I adore you guys so much, my readers mean alot to me :D But lately alot of people have been asking how is the story going to turn out/end and if Edward will turn good. I don't mind you guys asking minor questions and stuff like that but you're asking me to just say how the story is going to end, if I do you guys won't have any reason to keep reading lol. But really, I spend alot of hours awake at night when I'm really sleepy to write and I would want the ending to be a surprise cause after all, I am working hard and to just tell you would be...ya know. Once again I adore you guys and your reviews do keep me going, trust me._**

****_I know, Bella was so willing to marry him at first but when she found out he was a vampire she just turned into a...not so willing Bella lol. Some people might think it was just ONE lie but that ONE lie was really HUGE. Can you imagine how it would feel to find out your soulmate is a vampire and that he doesn't age, I would automatically start thinking do I want to turn into one so I can stay looking young like him and will I have to disassociate myself from my family, will I get old while he stays the same... It's a big decision but I'll let Bella tell you guys how she feels. :) _****

* * *

><p><em>I awoke after a night of restless sleep, so many nightmares, it was hard because the person who was trying to comfort me when I awoke screaming was the same one responsible for my nightmares. After waking up I noticed that Edward wasn't next to me, I looked over to the clock which read 8:30 am and decided to take a shower. I couldn't shake the hundreds of thoughts that were running through my mind, one of the main thoughts was that Edward is a liar.<em>

_It made me wonder what else has he lied about, could our meeting not be coincidental at all? One lie can wreck a whole relationship and shatter trust it's not just him being a vampire, he lied. I know it may just be a lie but that was a serious lie and it's a pretty big lie to me. Edward proved my suspicions, since I was the one that displeased him by running away he could've taken his anger out on me, not kill the elderly couple. He killed them to teach me a lesson but he still killed them and they were innocent. He was a monster even before he met me, me turning him away after finding out didn't cause him to turn like that, it just brought out his true colors. _

_I tried getting out of the bed and standing up but I fell on down and felt the sharp pain between my legs again so I decided to drag myself to the bathroom (as if I'd ask for Edward's help) __and met a new unopened toothbrush on the basin so I used it and when I was done I used the new mouth wash aswell. I decided to climb into the tub and scrub my skin with hot water yet again. I looked down and all I could see was his fingerprints all over me where he held me so roughly. _

_**"Isn't this what you wanted a few minutes ago, well now you're going to get it"**_

**_Please don't._**

_I shook my head, I wanted those images of Edward violating me out of my mind. I felt so dirty and I couldn't stop the flood gates from opening so I just sobbed. I scrubbed my skin harder, I needed to get every trace of Edward off of me. After a while I realized no matter how much I scrubbed I still felt the same. If only I could peel off my skin maybe I would feel a little better. I decided to get out of the tub before Edward came in, I didn't want him to see me naked. _

_I looked into the closet thinking it wouldn't have anything for me but there were alot of clothes, women's clothes. I wondered when Edward had time to do this but I didn't want to think about 'him' anymore. I grabbed one of the many dresses and put it on with my favorite pair of sandals. I sat on the bed and looked across the room at the mirror and proceeded to put my hair in a ponytail. _

_I remember how my Mom would always brush my hair when I was little, she'd brush it at night til I fell asleep. I missed Mom and Charlie, damn Edward for taking me away from them. Speak of the devil...Just then 'Lord of the Authority' walked through the door and I felt the little happiness I felt inside die out. _

"Morning Darling"

_I felt like wiping that smirk off his face_

What do you want _I asked bitterly_

"I brought your medication"

_I looked at him strangely._

"For the pain, remember"

_I stretched out my hand so he could give them to me._

"Aren't you going to eat first?"

_That's right I had to eat to take the stupid pills. I didn't feel like eating anything but I didn't wanna feel the pain either. _

Fine.

_Just then a woman dressed in a chef's uniform walked in with a large tray filled with food. _

_I kindly took the food and thanked her, when she was out of the door I looked at Edward.._

"Like our new chef?"

I wondered where he had found her from, if that woman knew what was good for her she'd get away from here as far as possible.

_I started to eat and Edward stood there watching me...I hated him watching me. When I was done with some of the food I took the pills with some water._

_I thought about the promise I made to myself last night before I fell asleep, I WILL keep that promise._

_I pulled the covers up on me and turned over to go back to sleep, since I couldn't walk it was the only thing I could do._

"What are you doing?"

Going back to bed.

"Why?"

Because there's nothing else to do and I'm tired of looking at you.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say is it"

_I felt Edward slowly pulling the covers off of me_

_I tried pulling them back up but he was stronger and just yanked them off. I covered my face and tried to ignore his presence but I felt him trace his finger down the back of my thigh and I jumped up, it was like an involuntary action._

"Someone is tense, why don't you let me help you relax?"

_Edward reached out to touch me so I slapped his hand away then slapped him. _

Don't touch me!

_I suddenly felt Edward's weight on me and he was squeezing my face._

"I don't need your permission to touch you, remember that"

_When he got off of me I spat in face. _

_His eyes turned black and he calmly took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped my saliva off his face. He stood there for a few seconds and I was contemplating what he was going to do. Suddenly he backhanded me and I fell off the bed. I tried getting up but he put his foot on my face and I remained still as he pressed into my cheek. _

"Listen to me and listen good, you were asking for it just as you are now, and believe me, I have every intention of hurting you. Don't blame me for what happened, you wouldn't have needed stitches if you weren't acting like such a slut and sending me the wrong signals. I can touch or HURT you whenever I feel like."

_And with that he pressed his foot harder into my face._

"You're mine, no one else's and you better get used to doing what I say and giving me what I want because we're going to be together until the end of time. Trust me sweetie...this is only just the beginning"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter, I know.<strong>_

_**"Until the end of time" Is he planning on turning Bella into a vampire?**_

_**I'll be going on vacation in four days and I'm probably gonna be really busy until then too that's why I wanted to hurry up and update for you guys :)**_

_**Who knows, if I'm pleased with the number of reviews I'll update again in two days before I leave :)**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. Countdown

**_YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS :)_**

**_'Forgotmypassword', thanks...I will :D_**

**_'Kim' Because you asked, I updated before I left :) _**

**_Yes, I do read every review and reply to them all, the only ones I don't get to message are the ones that aren't logged in :)_**

_Edward grew colder towards me everyday but I didn't really care, I wouldn't allow him to break me. The only one concern I have right now is if I'm pregnant or not, could vampires even get humans pregnant? Edward doesn't seem to care if I am or not, he doesn't even look at me...not that I mind though. I would rather kill myself taking my unborn child with me than to have him/her endure this pain with me. Would Edward even be kind to my baby IF I were pregnant? God I hope I'm not pregnant, guess I'll just have to wait and see in a week or less._

_**Day 1**_

_Edward came into the room which was rare but he only got something and left, he didn't look at me as usual. The chef usually brought my food up and I'd spend my time reading, there were alot of books in the room._

_**Day 2**_

_I woke up, took a bath, brushed my teeth and waited for the chef to bring in my breakfast. I was kinda liking being alone with no Edward, if he think he's punishing me then he thought wrong. After eating I took my pills and did a crossword puzzle, read a book with atleast a thousand pages then went to sleep. _

_**Day 3 **_

_The nightmare I had was horrible, Edward's hands were around my neck and I couldn't breathe. I woke up clawing invisible hands off of my throat, I was sweating and my hair was mess. After two days of not having any bad dreams I thought I'd been free, guess I was wrong. The nightmare triggered off the images that haunted my mind a few days ago, I had finally managed to get them out of my head now they were back. Blood, there was so much blood on that sheet. I shut my eyes at the thought, hopefully I'll feel better as the day goes on..._

**_Day 4_**

_Woke up screaming again, I don't wanna talk about it...too gruesome. The bad news is that when Edward heard me screaming he came in to check on me...which made it worst because I thought I was still dreaming and screamed even louder when I saw him. To think about it, I don't wanna talk about anything anymore..._

_**Day 5**_

_I'm in a much better mood but kind the wait has me so anxious, only two more days... Atleast I didn't have a nightmare and I feel fully rested but also very hungry. The chef couldn't have came any faster, when she brought in the tray I quickly took it and placed it on me then started to eat like a pig. She looked at me strangely but I laughed then told her I was just really hungry, she smile then left. My belly was full and I decided to lay down and watched some TV. The room has such a vintage theme and when we first came it didn't have a tv but yesterday Edward brought in a large flat screen...he said if I fall asleep watching some weird show I'd probably dream about it and it'd distract me from...other things. Personally, I think he just got annoyed with my screaming. My enjoyment in the 'Untold stories of the ER' was short lived when I barely made it to the bathroom and through up. I started to feel sick and decided to just go to sleep._

_**Day 6**_

_I'm in a bitchy mood, I don't know why but I just am. I went from happy to sad to bitchy...niceee. The little voice inside me has been telling me to go downstairs all day but I ignored it. Edward was down there, as long as he was leaving me alone, I'd leave him alone to he wouldn't have any reason to do anything to me. After the chef had brought up my third meal I asked her for five more servings, the roast was delicious and I was soooo hungry. I stuffed my face then drifted off into a peaceful sleep feeling a tingly feeling in my stomach._

_**Day 7**_

__I woke up feeling sick and slowly made my way to the bathroom with my eyes still closed. Before I got out of the bathroom I turned on the light and looked down...OH SHIT!__

* * *

><p><p>

**_This is the last update til my vacation is finished and I'm sorry to leave you guys like this but the cliffy bitch in me took over lol (Who knows...I may not be able to stay away and end up updating tonight...if I get the number of reviews I'm hoping for lol ;))_**

**_Besides...'Kim' asked me to update before I left so blame her :P lol_**

**_SOOOO...CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?_**


	15. Soon

**_Thanks for all of your condolences guys._**

**_Sorry for any mistakes_**

**_You guys asked for an Edward POV so you get one ;)_**

**_It's 11:43 pm and I have work in the morning...shitttttttttt T_T_**

****

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Day 7<span>_**

_I woke up feeling sick and slowly made my way to the bathroom with my eyes still closed. Before I got out of the bathroom I turned on the light and looked down...OH SHIT! MY 'FRIEND' CAME TO VISIT...I'M NOT PREGNANT! I jumped for joy and started dancing. _Take that stupid 'Lord of Authority', your swimmers missed their mark!

_Just then I heard someone clear their throat behind me...Shit...he's behind me, should I turn around?_

"I see someone is feeling better"

_I tried to hide the smirk on my face from Edward._

"Since you're able to walk lets take a trip downstairs"

_Edward said while he gripped my arm tightly and pratically dragged me down the stairs._

"The stupid Lord of Authority has a surprise for you"

_My chest tightened as I tried to imagine what he had to show me and what he planned to do with me later for calling him that._

_Edward yanked me through the front door and I immediately felt something in me light up. I had missed seeing green grass and smelling the fresh air, the sun shined it's rays upon me and the wind blew lightly in my face. It made me feel welcomed and loved again but it went just as quickly as it came when I looked around. _

_On the outerside of the giant black fancy gates was a fence that went straight around the 9000+ acre property. The fence were higher than the black gates which was hard to believe because the gates were really high. There was also a wall that wouldn't allow you to see in or out the yard. I looked up at Edward fearfully and he had a triumphant smile on his face, all of 32 pearly whites beamed at me and I felt myself gulp._

"Don't you like privacy my dear, I spent all weak having the wall built and fence put up for you. It was really tiring but I know you've got ways to thank me for it later"

_I couldn't stop staring, I felt my walls start to crumble and the inevitable feeling dawned on me again. I was fighting a losing battle..._

"Oh, guess what else"

W-what. _I stuttered._

"Matilda!"

_Edward called the chef outside, she was italian and only spoke a little english. I had found that out after everytime she brought my food and when I said something it would seem like she didn't understant some of what I said._

'Yes, sir' _Matilda answered him as she came out into the giant field of a yard._

"How do you like our new addition to the yard?"

'It's very nice sir' _Matilda answered, she was a really beautiful woman._

_Matilda eyed the new giant fence admirably._

"Go on, you can touch it"

_I watched as Matilda's hands slowly reached out to touch the surface of the fence and my heart stopped when I saw what happened._

_Matilda screamed out in pain and Edward laughed. The voltage must have been lethal because her screams became louder and my fear froze me. I couldn't move or help her if I wanted to. Her screams eventually died down and her lifeless body slip to the ground with her hand still clapsed around the fence. Her hand was dark and burnt. My hands reached up to cover my mouth on their own accord to stop me from screaming in horror. _

_Edward looked at me with disappointment._

"Yeah I know honey, I like my meat medium rare...not burnt"

_I looked at him in disbelief, how could he be so casual._

_He turned around to walk back into the house but I couldn't help stare at the lifeless body before me, her face frozen with horror._

_Edward turned around to look at me._

"You coming?"

_I quickly ran up to him and walked into the house, he shut the door then poured himself a drink._

_He held a glass with brown liquid out to me and I shook my head. I didn't need any alcohol...especially after what happened with the wine that night...I shuddered at the thought. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind and willed away the feeling of disgust that washed over me._

"Now that you've seen what will happen to you if you try to leave and that stupid chef is dead, we can have some privacy and celebrate to our new addition outside"

_Edward started to unbutton his shirt then slid it off and threw it on the floor. I watched in fear as he unbuckled his belt and my body wouldn't move, I just froze._

"I'm glad to see your not trying to run away today, I take it you've changed your mind and decided to embrace me"

_Edward came closer to me and traced a finger down my neck, he started to unbutton my shirt and I didn't move...I couldn't move. He took off my bra and his hands slid around my waist, I felt as he took my breast into his mouth and I wanted him to stop. I tried yelling for him to stop but sound wouldn't come out of my mouth._

_Edward took out his penis and the memories started to flood into my mind, tears welled up in my eyes and I wanted to run but my body wouldn't move._

"Get down on your knees and open your mouth"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_"I __had just been satiated by Bella and now it was time to take a bath then watch my beauty. Her warm mouth felt heavenly on my cock, soon she'll be a natural and I wouldn't have to instruct her on what to do"_

_"__As the cool water slid over me I thought about Bella's creamy naked body next to mine. My cock hardened just by the thought and it took everything in me to not kick down that door and tear into her again. The beast in me is hungry and I could smell Bella's sweet blood from upstairs, the sadist in me thrived on her hungry tears and piercing screams. The sooner she realized crying and pleading will get her nowhere she'll be much better off."_

_"I have no intentions on ever letting her go and I'd be damned if I let somebody take her from me. I stepped out of the shower and began to wrap a towel around me when I relazed my erection hadn't gone down"_

_"A million ideas of what I could to do Bella was running through my mind. I want to change her but I must not rush, she's still only eighteen and has six __years left until she's my human age. Maybe I'll change her on her 20th birthday, by then her mental walls should be shattered and I'll have complete control of her. Even if I turn her and she tries to run I'll still be able to find her. Little Bella you won't be safe from me if you were a human or a vampire, I'd find you and I'd take you"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<em>**

_Fear had come __over me and wouldn't allow me to move. I just stood there and let him touch me, why didn't I try to stop him? Why couldn't I speak, I should have tried harder to scream. I brushed my teeth and tongue vigorously, I had to get the taste of him out of my mouth. I wanted to throw up but I HAD to swallow it or he'd take me down 'there' instead and I couldn't risk him tearing my stitches._

_I don't know how much more of this I can take before I lose my mind, it feels like he's always watching me. It makes me feel helpless like I'm his prey, why doesn't he just kill me and get it over it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_I sat down in my favorite black leather chair as I watched Bella in the bathroom from my monitors__, she tried to scrub her tongue out of mouth. If she hadn't stopped sooner I would've had to intervene._

_I watched as Bella undressed and stepped into the tub, my cock twitched with want. I stroked it as I watched Bella began to bathe, water ran over her sweet nipples and I got a great view of her tight little pussy. She would be tough but I intend to break her...soon my pretty...soon..._

* * *

><p><strong>It's now 1:31am, gonna have a major headache in the morning lol<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think, any suggestions let me know ;) **

**Got some suggestion from some of you guys already too**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW!**


	16. This is how Love is suppose to be

**_For you guys that are curious, Edward really does love Bella._**

**_Thanks so much 'crystal cullen', you guys really inspire me :)_**

**_Thanks for your suggestions guys._**

**_So you guys I'm in the process of writing another story called 'Schizophrenia' and it's going to be entirely in Edward's POV :D Edward is going to be a lot more subtle and laid back...very patient! I won't really publish it until I'm done with this story because I don't want to bite off more than I can chew. I hope when it comes out you guys check it out ;)_**

**_After the story is finished I'm thinking a sequel :P_**

**_'Kim' I'm glad you can't ever really predict what will happen, I always try to surprise you guys. Some of you thought he was making a nursery lol_**

**_Who knew Edward was spying on Bella with cameras...I didn't lol...really, I didn't._**

****_On with the show!_****

* * *

><strong><strong>

_Surprisingly I slept peacefully, no nightmares or anything and it was a very deep sleep. I woke up at 1pm and decided to head for the bathroom, I had an eerie feeling that someone was watching me but I shook it off. I ran the hot water, undressed then got into the tub and started to wash myself. _

_"That's right Bella, make sure you get between your legs"_

_I got the vanilla scented shampoo and started to wash my hair, the warm water running through my scalp felt so good. When I was done I got up and started to dry off and the strange feeling came back. I decided I was being paranoid, I was probably suffering from PTSD or something. I knew one thing, if I didn't find a way to get all of my frustrations out soon I'd lose my mind._

_After I was dressed I decided to let my hair air dry, I decided I'd curl up with a nice book and probably fall back asleep. I knew I was sleeping alot but I couldn't help it, there was nothing else to do. My intentions were short-lived when the all-mighty-lord-of-Authority walked through the door in all his pride. I dreaded the thought of what he had planned, knowing him it was never something good. _

"How is my Bella feeling today?"

Good. _I answered meekly._

_How I'd love to cut of his penis and watch him die a slow painful death. Since I couldn't bad-mouth him to his face I'll do it in my mind...I smiled at the thought._

"I'm taking you to lunch"

_It was a statement, a demand, not a ounce of a question was in it. I didn't have a choice, I never did..._

_Before I knew it Edward was speeding down the small __streets of Italy in his bugatti, how obnoxious._

_When we arrived outside of the restaurant there were a few paparazzi there, they probably hurried here when they saw the bugatti._

_Edward and I were shown to a table, after the waitress gave us the menu she left us to decide what we wanted. Edward just took the time to stare at me, it's not like he ate anyway._

_I hated when he stared, he would have this look on his face like I'm the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. I know he did it on purpose and I couldn't help but laugh. _

I know what you're doing.

"Oh really and what is that?"

You're trying to make me laugh.

_He still had the same look on his face._

"Well is it working?"

Yes._ I said laughing again._

_I couldn't believe he had made me laugh, what was happening to me?_

_The waitress came back and was ready to take our order, I didn't know why I took the menu in the first place, I already knew what I wanted._

_Which was SPAGHETTI._

_She asked us if we wanted some wine and I quickly declined, wine was a big NO NO. Just thinking about it pissed me off._

"How is it in your little hideout upstairs"

Since your not there it's good.

_I got lost in Edward's green depths, it was like he was hypnotizing me. I looked away, he knew just how to look at me and what tone of voice would make me reason to him of my own accord. Guess he really never forgot what I liked. _

"You do know that I really love you right Bella?"

You don't love me, you love to control me.

_I couldn't let Edward trick me, I knew he only wanted me to let my guard down and with him being nice, it would happen involuntary. He would be a totally different person, no trace of malevolence at all. It would be hard to like him then to think that he was the very same person who had hurt me._

_I miss my Mom and Charlie, I don't know if Edward would ever let me see them again._

_After lunch Edward took me to a place called 'La Rinascente' to do some shopping. Of course he picked out what HE LIKED on me and I barely had any say in the matter. I did get a few things I liked though, while Edward was paying for the million things I saw a diary. It was purple and had a the cutest little teddy bear on it. I bought it, pushed it in my jacket pocket then hurried back to Edward's side._

_This place is huge compared to anything in Forks and was kind of crowded. I made no attempt to run though, it was useless because I knew Edward would follow my scent. _

_I didn't feel down though, atleast I had something to put my thoughts into. People stopped and stared, some took pictures and some asked for Edward's autograph. There were alot of girls drooling but little did they know I'd give Edward to them in a heartbeat if I could._

_The drive home was quiet and Edward rubbed my hand with his while he drived with the other one. When we got home I was reminded of the prisoner I was when I saw the electric fence, high wall and gate. _

_I went upstairs to lie down as Edward brought everything inside. I took a bath and got ready for bed, I only wanted to sleep. I turned the TV on and watched some boring cooking show hoping it would help me fall asleep._

_Edward walked into the room which was a surprise, I had hoped he would just leave me alone as he did before._

_Edward was wearing black boxers and I wondered what the hell was running through his sadistic mind._

_He didn't say anything, he just got in the bed next to me and started to watch TV. He slid his arm around me and entwined his fingers in my hair, he did that till I fell asleep. _

__Before all thought left my mind I remember thinking this is how it's suppose to be.__

* * *

><p><p>

**_Yeah, I know this chapter was short and I'll try to make them longer._**

**_We'll probably have alot more Edward POV in the next chapter, lets see what's going through his head. Maybe the entire next chapter will be in his POV...who knows. If enough people request it I'd probably do it._**

**_Will Bella forgive Edward?_**

**_This one may have been kind of boring lol but tell me what you guys think._**


	17. The DVD

****_You guys are wonderful, your reviews really do keep me going. I can't believe I have such a great audience._****

* * *

><p><em>I woke up with Edward's arms around me and when he saw my eyes open, he gave me the sweetest smile.<em>

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_I was walking with Edward down the beach at night, we had just came off his yacht from having a romantic dinner. Being so close to him gave me butterflies and made my heart flutter. _

_It's been nearly three months since I had met Edward, the first month we were only friends, now the second month we're dating. I always wondered what he saw him me. _

"Bella."

Yes.

"It's been almost three months since I've met you, since I first met you I knew there was something special about you. I was so drawn to you, sometimes I'm afraid you'll get let me go."

Edward I could never let you go, you've done so much for me and my family I can't thank you enough. I don't think I could imagine my life without you.

"Bella, I've never came across someone so unique as you, nor have I loved another girl as I do you. You're one of a kind Bella and I don't think there is anyone out there who can come close to you, that's why I'd be the biggest ass in the world if I didn't ask you to marry me."

_Edward got down on one knee and I started to cry, I couldn't believe this was happening._

"Isabella, would you give me the extraodinary opportunity to become your husband and to love you and please you for the rest of my life?"

_Edward's word choice was so different, instead of asking me to become his wife he asked me to give him a chance to become my husband and please me, it was like he was offering himself to me, mind, body and soul._

_I was so happy, I couldn't believe this was happening._

"Bella, on the first day of the third month since we've met I want us to get married on that same day."

_I wanted to say yes so bad but I was too excited._

_Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe what was happening._

"OMG, YES EDWARD, YES!"

_The people who were passing up on the boardwalk probably thought we were having sex because they glanced back and Edward laughed. He placed the platinum huge emerald cut diamond ring on my finger and it felt heavy, the diamond was huge but it didn't really matter to me. All that mattered was that I was going to become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen._

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

_The smile Edward gave me were the same one he would give me before we were married. So innocent, it wasn't sadistic in the least. He leaned over to kiss me and as a reflex I rolled over. I was so used to him hurting me my body would just go into defensive mode. When I looked up the expression on his face was hurt, I could even see it in his eyes. It didn't look false but I couldn't believe that, Edward was a master of toying with me and I refuse to let my guard down. If he thinks I'm going to forgive him for all that he's done then he's got another thing coming._

"What's wrong?"

_I couldn't believe what he had just asked me, I knew I was staring at him like he was crazy...but he is, he has to be!_

What do you mean what's wrong?

"Why did you move when I tried to kiss you?"

_Was he serious...?_

Ever since I've married you all you did was hurt me, you killed the elderly couple, the cop, tried to rape me, TWICE! Raped me, threatened the doctor's life, made me perform oral sex on you then told me all of it was my fault. You locked me up like a prisoner and to be honest I don't know how I'm still sane. How the hell do you expect me to just lie there and let you touch me!

"You didn't refuse me yesterday."

That's cause I was scared stiff, I even started to cry.

"To think I thought they were tears of joy." _Edward teased _

You're sick! _My hand connected with Edward's face._

_I was so angry I was crying and didn't even know it._

"You can say whatever you like but just remember you asked for it."

How could you say that to me, I didn't ask you to pin me to the bed and force yourself in me.

"No, you just led me on by returning my affection."

I already told you I was drunk.

"You still knew what you were doing, there was some reasoning left in your mind."

No there wasn't, why are you doing this to? _It was like Edward fed off my tears._

__His phone rang and he walked out of the room.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_I stepped outside to take a call from Jasper, I didn't know what the hell bella's problem was. She should be a good wife and just accept whatever I want from her._

_I gave all of myself to Bella and she rejected me, why should I treat her fairly._

_She already had her chance and all she did was try to run, while we were dating I was nothing but good to her. Since I've met Bella I've never fucked another woman, it's been three fucking months and every sexual encounter we've had was her giving me mixed signals. _

_A woman has never told me no before and I don't intend to keep this shit up with Bella, she's going to give into me willing me, I'll make sure of that. I don't care if I have to break her spirit but she'll stop fighting me, I'll have her completely rewired and the only word that'll come out of her mouth would be yes._

_I never meant to hurt Bella, I thought after we got married and I told her the truth she'd accept me no matter what. Everything went totally wrong, maybe if I changed her and showed her what it was like to be like me she wouldn't fight my feelings for her so much. But if I change her and she hates what she's become, she could hate me forever..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

_I won't let Edward keep making me cry. I desperately wanted to get my mind off him so I rummaged through some dvds to find somethng to watch._

__I pushed one in, I didn't care what it was I just wanted to watch something. I pressed play and the movie started, I fluffled my pillows then looked up to the screen. What I saw caused me to drop the remote, I couldn't believe my eyes. I put my hand over my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe what was on the dvd...__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Updated twice in one day...I'm on a role :P<strong>_

**_Can anyone tell me what's on the DVD? :P_**

**_Reviews are desperately needed! ;)_**


	18. Heartbeat

****_Sooooo, some people have been suggesting that I bring the other characters such as Alice and the rest of the Cullens into the story. The Cullens do have a part to play and they will come into the story but just not now. As I've said before, we have a long road ahead of us. You guys may wanna add me on your author alert list so you can be notified when 'Schizophrenia' comes out, you would really like it._****

****_Sorry if I made any mistakes. _****

****_Thanks for the reviews guys :D_****

* * *

><p><em>Edward was having sex with some woman, who actually records stuff like this? What a sicko, the girl must've been just a sick as him. The woman was tan and had long blond hair that reached just below her back and blue eyes, she looked like a supermodel. Edward was whipping her and it looked like she was enjoying it, I heard him call her Cameron. I wasn't jealous in the least but what really caught my eyes were the things they were using. It looked like they were in a basement too, all kind of 'things' hung from the walls. Things I've never seen before but I had an idea of what they were for. Was Edward into...BDSM? It shouldn't surprise me, he really is sadistic. I fast-forwarded through it and saw another scene with him and some other girl, she looked like a super model aswell. She had chocolate mocha colored skin and grey eyes, her hair was bronze and straight, it reached in the middle of her back. Edward seemed to really like her alot. <em>

_I took the DVD out and pushed in another one, they were all of Edward having sex with women, sometimes multiple women but one...One was about me and really long, it was footage of me when I graduated school right before I met Edward. Then there was a video of me on my seventeenth birthday, others of me doing things with my friends. Some of me in my room when I was sleeping at night...there was just so much. So our meeting wasn't accidental at all, he was always watching me. Looking at the videos made me feel like an animal trapped in a cage, like a test subject being studied under surveillance._

_My legs were becoming weak, it's a good thing the bed was behind me because they gave out on me. _

__The devil himself came into the room, he looked at what was playing on the screen then at me. He didn't look surprised at all, I didn't wanna look at him right now. I just needed to be alone. I heard him call my name but I didn't answer, my mind went blank and his voice stopped registering in my head.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_I called out to Bella but she didn't respond and when I tried to touch her she moved away. I couldn't really blame her and this was one of the times I really wished I could read her mind, I wanted to know what she was feeling._

"Bella, I know seeing me with those women wasn't something you wanted to see, I should've kept them in a safer place."

"I don't care that you slept around and I'm not jealous, it's the tapes that I'm on that's getting to me. I know what you are and after what you did to me I never expected any better out of you. Nothing you did or do can ever make me jealous or care about you, you're nothing to me Edward. No matter what you do to me or how long you keep me here, I could never forgive you. I wish you were dead."

_Bella's words cut through my still heart like a dagger ablaze, not only cutting me but burning me aswell._

"You don't mean that."

"I meant it, Edward."

"Bella, I know things has been bad but we could work it out."

"There's nothing to work out, everything was a lie from the start. You stalked me for God-knows-how-long. When you came into my life I thought it was miracle because everything started to get better but now they're worse. You just reach out and destroy whatever you can grab. I'm eighteen years old and I don't even have a life, I have no freedom. Ever since we've gotten married all you've done is abuse me and I'm so sick and tired of it!"

"You don't know what it's like living in fear, everyday I wonder is he going to rape me or kill me or both. I've been so afraid to piss you off because I'm afraid you'll kill my family or harm my friends. You're the person who haunts my dreams at night, my biggest fear is you."

_I started sobbing so hard my head began to hurt, Edward had taken so much from me and I barely had any energy left._

"I don't love you anymore, Edward and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Bella-"

"Shut up!"

"God, I can't take the sound of your voice anymore, if you love me like you say you do then kill me. I can't take it anymore, please Edward, I'm begging you...just kill me."

__Bella fell at my feet and tugged on my shirt as she begged me, it was a pitiful sight and for the first time in over a hundred years...I felt my heart beat again.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this chapter is like reallyyyyy short but I needed to end it this way.<em>**

**_I've got a surprise for you guys in the next chap...I think, not quite sure yet lol. But if it is it will be like a major cliff hanger...yes I'm a cliffy bitch...I know lol :P_**

**_Haven't been getting much reviews lately...I don't know why, hope you guys are pleased with my updates._**

**_I don't know when the next update will be but maybe you guys can persuade me to update tonight by reviewing. MUHAHAHAHA :P_**


	19. Changed Edward & The wrong Bella

**_Thanks so much Kim :D You're a real sweetheart, you know that?_**

**_It's not pathetic crystal cullen lol_**

**_Thanks for the reviews you guys, really needed them :)_**

**_Just so we're clear, the sex videos were before they met._**

****_I get it, the chapters need to be longer. My life is hectic and it's not getting any better. I usually start one chapter and come back to it whenever I get a chance. It's very rare that I get to sit down and write an entire chapter out because I'm always busy and the chapters are short so that's telling you something._****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_I looked down into Bella's tear-stained eyes as she pleaded, I knew she was serious...she really wished to die. I don't know what it was about this particular girl, Isabella Swan but I knew she made my heart beat again and I didn't want to see her hurt anymore. Something I had to change...I NEEDED to change..._

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later...<strong>

**_Bella's POV_**

_Edward came in to bring me some tea while I read a magazine, I felt calm but everything felt so surreal. My head felt cloudy, like I was in a daze. I still hadn't grasp the fact that Edward had changed, I don't know if I could ever believe it no matter how long he stays nice for. Edward hadn't hurt me or even raised his voice since that morning I exploded on him. His eyes doesn't even turn red anymore, now he feeds off animal blood, that seems like kind of a big change to me._

_Edward and I have been talking a lot the past week...well..he's been talking alot, I just listen. We've actually had a pretty normal conversation a few times, I've even been writing in my diary every day since then. Although he's being so kind and is giving me my space I just can't see him as anything else than the man that raped me and took me away from my family. I still can't let my guard down around Edward, if I let my guard down and try to forgive him and his being nice turns out to be one of his sick jokes, then I'd definitely lose my mind for sure. _

_We slept in separate rooms and I decided to switch the upstairs for downstairs because the kitchen was downstairs and I needed food. I didn't want to have to come down here and look at him while I cooked. This place is so huge but I don't really wander too far. Edward even agreed to let me call my parents everyday, they were so worried but I got it under control, I promised to call everyday and to visit soon. I hope Edward lets me._

_I heard music coming from upstairs, it sounded so beautiful and I found myself instantly drawn to it, it was like I was in a trance. I didn't know when I started to walk up the stairs but all I knew was that I was now at the top. I walked down the hall and it took me forever to reach the music, the closer I got the louder it was and the more I wanted it. It was Edward playing, the music sounded sad but it was so beautiful, it played a melody in my ears like nothing before._

_I knew Edward noticed my presence behind him because he stiffened but he didn't stop playing. His fingers played the piano magically, it made me wonder how could such beautiful music come from a beast like Edward. Was he really beautiful and kind on the inside just as he seems on the outside? I stood at the door as Edward played his soul out in every note and after a while he stopped. Is he upset that I'm up here?_

I'm sorry, I know I'm not suppose to be up here, I'll leave so you can finish play.

"NO."

_His voice held such desperation as if he his very life depended on if I stayed or not. _

"I mean, you don't have to go, you can stay if you want and I'll play for you."

"Come and have a seat...I mean...if you want to..."

_I don't know why but I sat down next to Edward, a week ago being so close to him would send shivers down my spine and my fear would take over but now...it just felt...right. _

_Edward began to play and I relaxed against him as his fingers danced with the keys. _

_I became lost in Edward's music and hadn't noticed that it had already gotten dark outside. We must've been in here for over three hours. _

It's late.

_Edward stopped playing._

"Yeah, it is."

"Would you like to go for a walk on the beach?"

But it's dark...and dangerous.

"You'll be safe with me."

_Edward smiled at me flashing his deadly sharp pearly whites. _

Oh yeah, I forgot.

_Edward and I walked downstairs side by side and out of the door, it's a good thing I had my jacket on because it was cold and I didn't want Edward to touch me. I had to keep my guard up no matter how much my body tried to convince my mind to let it down._

Do you trust me?

"Where did that come from?" _Edward asked as he punched in a code so the gates would open._

I'm just asking.

"I trust you, but only to a certain extent."

What do you trust me to do and not to do.

"Well, I trust you around men because I know you wont cheat on me."

So why are you so over protective?

"Because I don't trust men around you. I'm very jealous-I mean protective when it comes to you."

Ohh, I've noticed.

"When it comes down to giving you freedom I don't trust you."

Why? _I asked him innocently_

_Edward smirked at me._

"Well, darling, everytime I seem to leave you alone I come back to find you MIA."

_I laughed and Edward smiled at me._

Can I ask you a question?

"Anything."

Why me?

_Edward sighed._

"I already told you, you're different. Ever since I've met you I haven't been able to touch another woman. Your scent, it just drives me wild. All I know is that since I've started loving you I can never stop"

But you could've had anyone else in the world.

"No one else in the world could ever be as special as you...or smell like you"

_I laughed at the last part._

I can't smell that good, can I?

"You have no idea."

Lets go racing.

"What?"

_Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression._

It's just you never sleep and all the time when I'm sleeping you're awake having fun.

_Edward laughed. _

"That was a spontaneous idea, why in the world would you want to go racing at this hour?"

I don't wanna go to bed, I want to feel what it's like to be up and not go to sleep. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee, take me racing.

_I gave Edward the sad puppy dog eyes._

"Fine."

_I was surprised it worked on him, maybe I should use this new found power more often._

"You do know if anything happens to you I'll never be able to forgive myself right?"

I know, but nothing will happen, I'll even let you win.

_Edward laughed at me then patted my head._

"You mean I'll let you win."

_I had no idea how to race but adrenaline was pumping through me slowly keeping me awake and I had so much energy. _

_Edward and I headed back home and the Ocean air had never smelled so good. The quietness of the air mixed with the sounds of the ocean made me feel calm._

_Edward drove behind me to the racing arena that he owned while I drove my Pagani and I became kind of nervous but knowing him he'd probably get to me before I could get hurt. _

_Some guy started getting chatty with Edward so I decided to take some time to use the little girl's room. Edward tried to follow me so he could stand by the door but his friend asked him if he was my shadow. Edward decided not to follow me to save face so it wouldn't look like he's controlling or anything._

_When I walked into the bathroom I saw a girl with brown hair and pretty brown eyes, she was smoking a cigarette._

_I walked up to her._

Hey, can you do me a favor please?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_Bella was taking forever in the bathroom and I was starting to get worried, the annoying chatter coming from the guy next to me wasn't helping either._

_Just as I got up to see what was taking so long she stepped out in a racing costume and wearing a helmet. I laughed at the thought of her wanting to get into character, it was cute. I watched as Bella headed towards the Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster I had bought for her a few months ago. I got into my Bugatti...let the games begin..._

_After the race was over Bella stepped out of her car and took off her helmet but there was only one problem...it wasn't Bella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>While at the Milan Malpensa Airport...<strong>_

_Goodnight, my name is Isabella Swan and I'd like a ticket to New Zealand please..._


	20. The Diary

**_When you guys review and make suggestions and statements I feed off of it. It always gives me more ideas so in a way you guys are really responsible for making this story so great._**

**_01Katie, when you asked what was in New Zealand there was really nothing, she was just trying to get as far away as possible but now there will be something. Lol _**

**_Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great :)_**

****_I started writing this chapter then I stopped because something else needed my attention. Then when I checked my email and saw the review from 'crystal cullen' I decided to try and finish it as quick as I could. Crystal we're in different time zones so thank you for taking up my nap time :)_****

* * *

><p><em>I still can't believe that worked, my heart was beating so fast because I thought I would've gotten caught.<em>

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Hey, can you do me a favor please?

"And what's that?" _The woman asked nonchalantly as she blew smoke out of her mouth._

"I need you to pretend to be me."

"And why the hell would I want to do that, I don't even know you." _She said with an attitude._

"I'll give you $10,000 if you do."

_The girl eyed me up and down then took another puff of the cigarette she was smoking._

"Alright."

"But you have to let your hair down so he can see it while you have your helmet on and keep your mind clear and empty."

"What, why?"

"Just do it if you want the $10,000."

"Okay."

"We have to switch clothes, you can wear my clothes under your racing uniform."

_The girl handed me her clothes and I took them then she took mine, I knew my clothes had my scent on it so Edward would pick it up. I had to leave as soon as he got on the track so he wouldn't pick up on my scent coming from two different people. If the girl kept her mind clear, Edward wouldn't hear her thoughts. It's a good thing I still had money left over that Edward had given me before we got married._

Heres the money

"Alright, I'll do it."

***END FLASHBACK***

_As I got on the plane I thought about all the things I had left behind, My family, Edward (though I didn't miss him), Alice, Jessica and everyone else. I don't know if I could ever contact Mom or Charlie again, Edward would probably have a tap on the line and Mom and Charlie wouldn't even know. He'd even trace the call to me and if he ever found me I don't know what he'd do, would he tell me he loves me and forgives me or will he torture me and finally let the flame in me die out. I didn't know the answer to that question and I don't think I want to know, so I didn't think about it anymore. _

_I really wish I had Mom here to hug me and Dad to tell me everything will be alright. If Edward found me, I'd probably never see them again and since I'm trying to stay downlow I'd probably never see them again...or contact them. _

_Edward can't threaten me with their lives if he can't see me or talk to me, it would be useless. He'd leave them alone until he found me...IF he finds me._

_I know Edward was trying to change but I couldn't live with him after all he's done. He might have let me see them but I couldn't take seeing him. I didn't need to fall for him again, he would've probably turned back into his old self and start hurting me again and I'd probably never leave. Edward is a demon deep down inside, no matter how much he confessed his love for me, gave me what I wanted, he'd still be who he truly is. Even if I gave myself to him willing and he didn't force me, there would still be other aspects that were evil. _

_I loathe the thought of him feeding off human blood, I'm human and so are people I care about. Even if he fully changed, how long would it have been before he couldn't take the scent of my blood anymore and bit me?_

_How long could he have lived off animals blood, a hundred years? He would've eventually gotten tired of it. So there's no way I could've stayed, me and Edward wasn't meant to be like I thought when I had married him. We're from two different worlds and I don't belong in his. _

_As the plane was landing I looked down into my compact mirror at my neck-length red hair and green eyes. I stepped out of the plane and breathed in the fresh New Zealand air and looked around...This is my new life now..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

"I can't believe this!" _I said as I broke a door of one of the stalls and threw it__ into the wall and watched it crumble into a thousand pieces._

_I've searched this place top to bottom and she's nowhere to be found._

_"Where the fuck could she be!?"_

_"As I stepped outside I noticed a familar red jacket in the garbage, it had Bella's scent. I grabbed it and something fell out, it was a diary"_

_I picked it up and flipped through the pages._

_Well, well, well, You thought you could escape me, well I'm coming for you Bella. I'm just one step behind, I'll find you!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short chap...I know, I'm really busy and life sucks for me. <em>**

**_Bella def has to get a new passport and other stuff..._**

**_JUST TO BE CLEAR BELLA DID NOT CUT HER HAIR, IT'S A WIG AND CONTACTS._**

**_IF Edward ever finds Bella, what will he do?_**

**_Who or what is in New Zealand?_**

**_Will he ever find her, could the story be coming to an end?_**

**_Only you can find out by REVIEWING!_**


	21. Chance Encounter?

**_I hate it when people have their private messaging disabled._**

**_Thanks 'blooperdoop' :)_**

**_Thanks kim :)_**

**_Thanks for the encouraging reviews you guys :)_**

**_It's okay Crystal and thanks so much :D :D :D The alice like reaction was pretty funny lol_**

**_Life is getting better :)_**

**_Militato you asked for more Edward POV so you shall get it :)_**

**_Never thought my story would have this much reviews lol_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_"It's been two days since Bella disappeared, two fucking days! Was she trying to drive me mad? I took out Bella's diary and started to read"_

_I woke up with Edward's arms around me and was graced by his sweet smile, there was no trace of the demon but it was short lived. He must've thought everything was alright between us because he tried to kiss me but I moved. When I looked up he looked hurt, genuinely hurt, but didn't he know I felt hurt too, after all he's done. I'm beyond hurt, I'm just plain broken. He was oblivious to the reason why I moved when he tried to kiss me and something about it just pissed me off so I exploded on him. He actually had the nerve to tell me I asked for it, son of a bitch! He knew he got me drunk because he had an agenda now he said I sent him the wrong signals. He makes me wanna kick him in the nuts, some day I'll run far away from him, very, very far..._

_I dropped the diary on the table and thought to myself, where could she have gone? I know she wouldn't go back to Forks because that would be stupid and Bella's too smart for that._

_Bella. The sound of her name sounded so sweet and I could still faintly smell her scent in the house. I felt my pants get tighter so I looked down and saw I wasn't the only one excited by Bella's scent._

_I picked the diary up and started to read again._

_I was so pissed at Edward that I desperately needed to get my mind off him so I looked for something to watch and what I found disgusted me. How sick can someone be, who would record something like this? I feel so sick I can't even wright about it anymore. _

_I looked through the rest of the pages and there wasn't any specific clues to where Bella had went._

_I didn't feel like searching for Bella's scent so I took out my phone and made a call. _

_***ring* *ring***_

"Hello."

"Hello, Edward. I haven't heard from you since you got married, how's your lovely wife?"

"She ran away." _I answered nonchalantly._

"Mmm, so early in the marriage, I gave her until six months. I hope you weren't being cruel to her Edward."

"I gave her everything she ever needed and wanted."

"So what do you need my dear friend?"

"I trust you know where she is, make sure everything is in place there."

"I will, I'll take good care of her Edward."

_With that said I hung up the phone, Isabella, I'm close...so close._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

_It's been two days since I left Edward and it feels kind of liberating to say it, like a guilty pleasure. I had taken a taxi from the airport and felt that Edward was following me, I thought once I arrived to my destination he would pop up and snatch my freedom away. But that didn't happen and I'm happy about it. That night I went to the bank that was in the airport and took all the money off the account before Edward froze it._

_I had enough money that I could live off of but I still didn't like the thought of not working. But if I did someone could recognize me although I'm staying in a small town. I used the money to buy a house, nothing over the top like what Edward would buy. I didn't need to have a giant castle that would be conspicuous, I wanted to blend in. I'm not living near any giant houses and to have the only mansion would be very noticeable._

_I decided on keeping my name, besides, no one would recognize me with a red wig and green contacts. One thing I wouldn't lose is myself, I know who I am, I'm Isabella Swan and no one is going to change that. _

_I need to go to the market and get some food, I don't really know my way around but I have a good memory so I shouldn't get lost if I retrace my steps when it's time to come back home. Edward must've blown a fuse but I don't care, since I got off the plane I rarely thought of him. _

_I decided to walk to the market, couldn't be that far, could it? One thing is for sure, I definitely need a car. _

_I got there without getting lost, thanks to a little map and when I looked at all the red peppers and other stuff my mouth started to water. I bought almost everything I laid eyes on. _

_I took out some bread and started eating it after I paid for it, I was so absorbed with the bread I was paying attention to where I was walking. I bumped into a hard chest and everything I was holding dropped. I felt mortified because everyone around saw._

I'm so sorry, I should've been looking where I was going.

"No, it's okay, my fault. I was so engrossed with your beauty I wasn't paying attention to anything else."

_I blushed and he helped me up and picked up my things._

"I'm Shawn by the way." _He said as he held out his hand._

"Bella." _I said as I shook his hand._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I know that was like the shortest chapter ever but I PROMISE to update again today. <em>**

**_Tell me what you guys think, I'm thinking about rewriting this chapter._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	22. Edward's evil plan

**_**_Thanks for reviewing you guys :)_**_**

**_xxEdwardandBellaxx Yes, Edward is indeed a vampire._**

**_To all of those who thinks Edward is too lazy to go after her lol well...he is going after her. But he wants to take his time...Why? Well, only he has the answer in his sinister mind lol._**

**_Thanks for logging in crystal._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<em>**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

_Same here. _I said as he smiled at me, he had caramel skin, green eyes and really curly hair. His hair looked a golden bronze with highlights running through it. His teeth were really white and he had the ideal smile.__

_Just then a little girl came running up to him screaming "Daddy, Daddy". She was cute, mocha skin with straight brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and hazel eyes._

_I watched as the man picked her up and gave her a kiss, how cute._

"Would you like to grab a coffee with me?"

_After meeting Edward thinking he was the one and having him making my life hell, I don't need another man in my life now. Espec__ially one that's probably married or seeing someone._

_I just need to be alone._

"Thanks for the offer but I've got to be going."

"Just one coffee, I've never had someone so gorgeous as you give me the time of day before."

"I really should be going."

"Ohh won't you come miss, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee." _The little girl said and that was all I needed, how could I say no...she's so adorable._

Alright. _I said in defeat._

"Great, I'm not parked too far from here."

_I started to walk with him and his daughter, I can't believe after all that's happened I'm about to jump in a car with a complete stranger. Atleast he has a kid with him, everything should be okay. ___Shawn (yes I'm using his name...feels weird saying another man's name in my head though) drove us to a cafe. He ordered two coffees for us and a ice cream sundae for his daughter.__

"So are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from Forks." _I lied._

"What brings you to New Zealand?" _Shawn asked._

"Just wanted a fresh start on life, I guess."

"That's good."

_I looked down at his daughter who was staring at me with her big, gorgeous hazel eyes._

"What's her name?"

"Hazel."

_How ironic..._

"She's pretty, she doesn't really look like you though, does she look like her Mom?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Her mother must be a very beautiful woman."

"She was."

"Was?"

"She passed away two years ago when Hazel was two."

"Ohh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay."

_An hour and a half had passed and I hadn't even realized, Shawn and I started talking about careers and the economy and I just lost track of time. He seemed like a nice person._

"I think it's time I get going." _I said while grabbing my stuff._

"Okay, I'll give you a ride."

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Please, it'd be rude of me not to...besides..Hazel would enjoy spending a little more time with you. The drive with you would be good for her, she doesn't get to meet alot of people since I'm always working and she's always home with the sitter."

"Okay."

_I gave him the directions which was kind of wrong and he had to correct me, it was kind of embarrassing but we laughed about it afterwards.__We arrived in front of the house and I grabbed my things._

"It was nice meeting you Bella, hope to see you around again."

_Hazel waved good-bye and I waved back as I went inside..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_I was pacing up and down waiting to receive a call, I've been alive a long time and time doesn't affect me but now it does__._

_I heard a faint noise and I realized my phone was ringing._

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry, had to get some things from the market and other things came up earlier. I've found her, she's in New Zealand."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm looking at her right now from the satellite's view, she's trying to disguise herself with red hair and green eyes. Aren't you lucky to have a good friend in NASA?"

"Aren't you lucky to have someone that pays you well?"

"You're right about that, no one can dish out cash like you Edward."

"Keep a visual on her and make sure she's protected at all times."

"Now that you know where she is, aren't you going to get her?"

"No, not now, let her have her little freedom, I have something I need to be attending to." _I smirked at the thought of the evil plan I had in store for Bella._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was Edward talking to a woman or man?<em>**

**_What the hell does Edward have to do that's so damn important that he can't go and get Bella right away?_**

**_Just in case anyone has any thoughts of Bella and Shawn getting together...She has no interest in men right now._**

**_Thanks for your support you guys :) Your words really are encouraging._**


	23. Happiness

**_Militato123 said they think it's a girl that Edward was speaking to, how many of you guys feel that way? Remember everything is not as it seems, Bella better be careful when talking to strangers. MUHAHAHAHAHA lol :P_**

**_Thanks for reviewing you guys :)_**

**_Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter._**

****_Crystal, I hope you're not dead by the time I post this update lol. Tell Ruby to stop her rambling because the update is here :D :D_****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<em>**

I got inside and ran upstairs to take a bath, I took off the red wig and washed my brown hair. I started to wash my skin and resisted the need to scrub it vigorously. I'm away from Edward now and he can't hurt me anymore so I won't keep getting 'dirty'. After my bath I felt tired but too hungry to sleep so I decided to make myself some chicken fettucini, I made a generous amount and ate all of it. Who knew I'd have an appetite, guess being away from you know who has it's perks. I don't have to be in fear when taking a bath, but enough of him. I can't believe I actually met someone so nice, I probably won't ever see him again though.

I could get used to this, being all alone, atleast I won't be bitter because I'm happy. I'll continue to feel happy as long as I have my freedom but not being able to contact my family is kind of a downer. I HAVE to get in contact with Mom and Dad soon. I looked at the clock and it read 1:00am but I didn't want to go to sleep so I turned on the flat screen and skimmed through the channels. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier, I couldn't fight it anymore and sleep eventually overtook me.

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested, even though I felt I had slept so much that I didn't need anymore sleep or felt tired, I went back to sleep. I slept in until 1 and it felt amazing. I was starting to get used to the feeling of no you know who. I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on my wig and contacts, got dressed and was out the door. I had grabbed a juice while I let the house and drank it as I walked, it was berry flavored.

My hair blew in the wind and I felt such a euphoric feeling inside. I smiled and twirled as I walked, people probably thought I was nutty. I laughed at the thought, this is how life should be.

I know a can of juice isn't really breakfast but I felt great, I didn't have a strong hunger that my head hurt or anything like that. I spotted an ice cream parlour and decided to stop in, I didn't feel hungry or full...just right.

I was so happy and in la la land in my head that I bumped into a guy, he had brown hair and creamy ivory skin with green eyes. I apologized and he said it was okay.

I knew exactly what I wanted, CHOCOLATE!

Gosh, I feel like a little kid in a candy store, can't believe how excited I am today.

I walked up to the counter and ordered a large chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate chips. The extremely large round ball of ice cream and sweets sat on a waffle cone and although the waffle cone was big, it was still no match for the ice cream. I licked and licked and licked, it tasted sooooooooooooo good. I feel like I'm on a permanent vacation.

"Bella"

"Bella, is that you?"

_I faintly heard someone call my name and I turned around._

Shawn?

Oh my gosh, it's so nice to see you!

_I hugged him, yep, I'm in a REALLY good mood. _

"Yeah, who knew we'd run into each other in here"

_He probably brought his daughter in for a treat._

Where's Hazel?

"Oh, she's with her aunt"

So you're here alone?

"Yeah, guess I'm busted, I kinda got a bit of a sweet tooth"

"So what are you up to?"

It was such a lovely day I had to come out, decided I'd grab an ice cream.

_I watched as Shawn ordered a french vanilla ice cream._

"Hey, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

Huh, what?

"I asked if you would like to take a walk with me"

Sure.

_How embarrassing, I was too busy stuffing my face that I was totally ignoring him...atleast it wasn't on purpose._

"You've got a little ice cream on your face"

Where?

"Riighttt there"

_Shawn said as he used his napkin to wipe the chocolate off my face and I felt myself blush._

_We left the ice cream parlour and took a stroll down the boardwalk, it was really a nice day out._

_Shawn was the first to break the silence. _

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

Ahh, NO.

"Oh"

What about you, are you seeing anyone since Hazel's mom passed away?

"Nope"

Must be hard not.

"It's already gotten better"

_Shawn smiled at me._

"Since you're not seeing anyone, would it be okay if I took you out sometime?"

_I felt my happiness kinda die down 10% but there was no worry, I still had 90% left._

I don't think that's such a good idea, I just got out of a bad relationship and-

"It's okay, I understand"

We can still be friends though. _I said to him cheerfully._

_He smiled._

"I'd like that"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short, I know. <em>**

**_Poor Bella being so happy that she let her guard down...hope Shawn isn't a weirdo like Edward..._**

**_Just to be clear, Bella isn't interested in Shawn._**

**_After the next two chapters or so things will get really intense...I'll have you guys biting your nails ) lol_**

**_I'm thinking there may be a sequel to this story...not sure yet._**

**_Review!_**


	24. Confidant

**_Thanks for the nice reviews you guys :)_**

**_Aww, thanks so much Kim, I think so too :)_**

**_'kjdfvb' you said you like Shawn, well I do too :) And I hope you pressed random buttons on the keyboard when it was time for you to enter your name lol :P_**

**_Sorry if I made any mistakes._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 Weeks Later...<em>**

**_Bella's POV_**

_For the last three weeks Shawn has been popping up everywhere I was, it was kinda weird but it was nice to see him too. I had gotten a car and thought about even attending college. I started to think of how foolish it was of me to get married at 18 but then I thought about how in love I was. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with getting married at 18 but once you are in love and it's the one. Love shouldn't be put on hold no matter if anyone thought you were getting married because you were knocked up, caring what people think is stupid. _

_I hope no one has bad luck like I did, my prince charming turned out to be the beast, only my story is a little too graphic for a disney fairytale. _

_Shawn and I had grown a little closer within the last three weeks, we talked about everything and it just seemed to not stop. We'd never run out of things to talk about and usually the conversation just flowed freely by itself, it wasn't forced. I had been spending alot of him with him and his daughter, they seemed to occupy my time really well._

_Shawn was over for dinner, don't worry it's nothing romantic at all and I'd hardly call it dinner. We just watched a movie and ate fried chicken and drank alot of soda, he feels like a girlfriend to me. He told me the movie we were watching is his favorite...no wonder he barely paid any attention to me, but I didn't mind. Last week I was over at his house babysitting Hazel while the playoffs were on. His team lost and he whined like a baby, it was hilarious. _

_I had to be careful not to let my guard down too much though, the nicest people always turned out to be psychos...atleast from my experience with you know who. _

"Did you enjoy the movie?" _Shawn asked me._

_I turned and looked at the screen and saw the credits, I didn't even know it had ended._

Yeahhh...sure..

_I had no freaking idea what it was about, I was too busy rambling in my head. If you keep this up one of these days you're gonna go crazy Bella.. Yeah, I know so save it. Shitttt...am I talking to myself and replying. Okay, I need to be admitted into a mental institution._

_A comfortable silence took over the room and I just sat there staring, Shawn was in the armchair while I lied on the couch. It was 11:47pm and I was starting to get really sleep. _

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

_Shawn asked breaking the silence and I wondered what he could possibly want to ask me._

Okay.

"How come you jump and get startled when I accidentally brush again you or touch your shoulder?"

_I looked at him dumbfounded, I hadn't realized that I was doing that, I'd been so happy lately. Maybe it was just a habit or after effect of what you know who did you know what. _

I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't want you touching me, it's just I do those things unknowingly.

"But why, what could've caused it?"

I don't know. _I said plainly. _

_Shawn gave me a funny look like he didn't believe me, I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him. Well, I don't but I did, I trust him with small things but when it comes to getting too close, he could be another you-know-who in disguise._

"It's none of my business, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand"

It's not like that, it's just...personal...

"I get it"

_I felt kind of bad, Shawn confided in me about certain stuff and he even told me alot of things about his late wife. He basically told me what his life was before she died and what went on in his marriage. Even though it was none of my business, I would ask and forget I wasn't suppose to pry because I didn't want anyone in my business._

_I thought about it and I guess I could confide in him...besides, what harm could it do?_

I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. _Shawn looked at me but not eagerly, he was patient waiting for me to talk. _

Well, the reason why I turned down your offer for a date is because I had just gotten out of a bad relationship like I told you. You see, I had just gotten out of school and I had big dreams like everyone else. I wanted to go to college and be successful and maybe even a little wealthy but things didn't go as I'd hoped. My Mom got sick and she needed a very costly operation that my step-dad couldn't afford and My dad, Charlie had lost it job as police chief.

I even had a scholarship but I was too busy to take up the opportunity, I was back and forth between Forks and Florida helping my step-dad take care of my mom and keeping things going around the house with my Dad. Everything seemed to be going downhill very quickly, one minute my mom was fine and the next she had a near fatal illness. Since Dad wasn't working there wasn't any money coming in and one day I was walking to the store.

Dad had offered to take me but I refused wanting to walk instead. It started pouring rain and I didn't have an umbrella so I got soaked and was freezing. I was crossing the road and a giant truck was heading towards me and it was unable to stop because of the slippery road. I just froze, I didn't know what to do so I just closed my eyes but I didn't feel the truck hit me.

Someone had knocked me out of the way and when I finally opened my eyes, there _he_ was, my night in shining armor. From there the rest was history, _he_turned out to be wealthy but I wasn't interested in _his_ money. _He_ paid for my Mom's operation and gave my Dad and I alot of money so we wouldn't need to work anymore. Since_ he_ came into my life everything had gotten better. I was happy and he made me happy.

In three months we were married and I was so naive. My happiness was short-lived because _he_ turned out to be somethi- someone different. _I had almost slipped up and gave away Edward's secret._

After the wedding I realized I'd made a mistake, _he_ wasn't who I thought he was. I tried to end it by running away so many times but _he_'d always find me and wouldn't let me go. _He_ killed an elderly couple, I ran to them for help and got them involved in my problems. After that _he_ locked me in a basement,_he_ also threatened to hurt my family if I ever left _him_.

As time went by _he_ wanted to get...'intimate' because I was a virgin and always wanted to wait till marriage. On our honeymoon night I ran away from_him_, we hadn't consummated the marriage that night.

_Shawn was now staring at me intently, as if his life depended on hearing every word I said. _

I told _him_ no on a couple occasions but he tried to anyway.

_I didn't realize how small my voice had gotten til Shawn was leaning in to hear me. _

One of the times a police had came up the car and _he _cut him up gruesomely, we were round alot of trees so no one could see _him _doing it.

The next day _he_ took me to dinner in Italy, _he_ ordered some wine and insisted that I try it because it's _his_ sister's favorite and she means alot to me I did. I ended up drinking too much because it tasted so good and I ended up getting drunk. I kissed _him_ more than once and I guess I must've given _him_ the wrong signals because that night I told him No and _he_ took it as yes. Ever since that night _he_'s told me it was my fault and I asked for it but I didn't, I know I didn't.

_I hadn't realized I was crying til I saw tears hitting the couch._

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry"

_Shawn pulled me into a hug and held me in his arms tightly_

"Bella you didn't ask for it, it's his fault for not listening"

"I'm sorry I made you relive that, no wonder you'd always get startled"

"Did you tell anyone what he did, did you go to the police?"

Who can I tell, no one can help me, he has enough money to bribe the police.

He's a psycho, Shawn, that's why I can't ever let him find me.

"So that's why you're here in New Zealand?"

Yes.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you, even if it takes all I've got, I'll protect you"

You can't tell anyone, Shawn, do you hear me, NO one.

"I promise, Bella, I'd tell no one, your secret is safe with me"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward has been MIA for the last two chapters...where the heck is he and what is he up to...? Want to find out...review.<em>**

**_The reviews I got weren't great in number and it was kind of disappointing :( But thanks for reading my story anyway :)_**

**_Review and I'll update in 14 hours :)_**

**_Please review you guys, I may just update alot faster again :)_**


	25. Surprise, Surprise!

**_I wanna thank those of you who reviewed :) I know alot of people just read stories and don't review but some of you guys did :) and thanks to the ones who review every chapter :D _**

**_Your reviews really do keep me updating :)_**

_**sami69, just hold on a little longer and we'll be there lol.**_

_**Carlaisabel, you asked if Bella is pregnant. The answer is No.**_

**_Someone asked shouldn't this turn into a love story or something. So I looked at the properties setting and it says romance angst. How did that happen and why would I put romance first, strange. Anyway, it's my mistake. So about this turning into a love story, who knows. It probably will though, not sure yet. As I've stated in the last chapter, I'm thinking a sequel. I've got three different ways this story should end and I can't choose but two of them has got to go. _**

**_Sorry guys, I really wanted to update 2 days ago but my stupid internet was freaking out. _**

**_For those of you who trust Shawn, nice. For those of you who don't, cool. Who's right and who's wrong, I'll never tell :P_**

**_Chapter 23 in my opinion was pretty boring but there is always a calm before the storm. Muhahahaha_**

**_Now, on with the show!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>One week Later...<em>**

**_Bella's POV_**

_It's been a week since I told Shawn what happened between Edward and I and he kept asking if I needed to talk to a shrink but backed off when I insisted I didn't. Times seems to be just flying by and it makes me feel even more grounded, it gives me a reassuring feeling that's I'd be here forever and he won't ever find me. Shawn and I were taking a walk, it was around 6pm and the temperature seemed to be dropping alot lately, Shawn put his jacket around me. It felt warm and smelled of him, spice. It was a nice scent and not too over powering. _

_He had been quiet the entire time and I wondered what he was thinking about. I'm getting kind of hungry, I have a very serious craving for some German chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup._

Shawn.

Shawn.

_He didn't seem to hear me so I tugged on his arm._

Shawn, lets go get some ice cream.

"Yeah, sure"

_We turned around and headed to the ice cream parlour, my new favorite place._

What were you thinking about anyway, you were so far away.

"It's nothing, just was getting a little distracted is all"

I'm sure it's something, come on, tell me.

"Lets leave it alone, it's nothing, really"

_I gave him a stern look._

Shawn, tell me.

"It's just I've been thinking, if your ex finds you he could take you away forever and he could hurt you"

He won't find me.

"How do you know, you said he has a lot of money right?"

_Shawn did have a point but what I didn't get was why he's so concerned._

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to live alone Bella, you need a gun"

_I nearly choked. _

That's ridiculous.

"The idea?"

No, for me to have one, I'd end up shooting myself by accident.

_Shawn and I both laughed._

"You could take lessons"

Nah, I don't think a gun is for someone like me.

"Then atleast move in with me and Hazel"

Huh?

"I'm serious Bella, it's not safe for you. Besides, Hazel adores you."

I adore her too but I don't think I could move in with you guys.

_We arrived at the ice cream parlor and I ordered two pints of german chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup with chocolate chips in a separate cup with a lid. Shawn stared as I paid the lady and she handed me the bag._

"Are you going to eat both of them the same time?"

Yep. _I said with a smile on my face._

"Hungry huh?" _Shawn asked while smiling teasingly._

Just a little, I don't know why I want this so bad but my mouth longs for the taste.

_Shawn and I left and headed back to continue our walk, this time the sun was setting. I was so pretty._

_I watched it as I took large spoon fulls of ice cream into my mouth. _

_I finished the first pint in no time and Shawn wiped the ice cream off my face that I didn't know was there. _

"You remind me of when Hazel would eat ice cream, he face would be covered with it"

_Shawn was now staring at me intently._

"Bella, you don't know how glad I am that you walked into my life, Hazel and I both

_I couldn't help but smile._

"You're very beautiful Bella, I don't know how I ended up meeting a friend as special as you"

_I blushed and then I noticed Shawn leaning in and an alarm in me sounded. I panicked and stepped back, my shocked emotions displayed on my face as plain as day._

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you"

I think I better be going.

"No, please stay, atleast consider my offer of moving in with Hazel and me"

I can't, I'm sorry, I have to go.

"Bella, you could regret it"

_With that last statement from Shawn, I left while shouting I never wanted to see him again. _

_I drove around for hours not feeling like going home but I had to. When I finally arrived home it was 10:00pm and I was hungry again. I took out my key and opened the door and stepped inside, I really needed to cook something to eat before my stomach eats me. _

_I flicked on the light and horror immediately filled my body. _

_I screamed..._

_What the hell happened to my place! _

_Everything was shattered into pieces, my refrigerator was turned over and all the contents that was in it was splattered on the walls. My lamps were broken, sofas ripped, TV screen shattered, clothes ripped up, my shoes were cut up and my microwave was smashed on the floor. It didn't look like the same __place I had left from earlier, the water from the bathroom was running everywhere so I ran in it to check._

_I shouldn't have. _

_I was face to face with..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, I left you guys hanging...guess I'm just a cliffy bitch so sue me! :P<strong>_

**_Just curious, did any of you guys see that coming?_**

**_Who could it be?_**

_**Wanna find out?**_

_**Review!**_


	26. Crap!

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS, EVERY TIME YOU CLICK THAT BUTTON I GET A SMILE ON MY FACE :)_**

**_Kim said it could be Edward or Shawn trying to prove a point or a robber or another vampire..I really like the way she thinks and she listed all the options but this time you guys didn't see this coming._**

* * *

><p><em>I was face to face with some man in a ski mask and by the way he just stopped and stared he didn't expect me to come home so soon. I heard him mutter "shit" and he came and ran pass me, when I realized he was trying to run out the door something in me clicked, I couldn't let him leave, not after all of this. He came in here, trashed my place and has the audacity to just go like I'm not even here, he probably doesn't even think I matter, like he knows I wouldn't do anything. I'm tired of being used and stepped over like I don't exist or what I say doesn't matter. I wouldn't just let this man leave like that. <em>

_I did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed the sterling silver picture frame that was right next to me and through it at him just as he was opening the front door. As if sensing something he immediately turned around and it hit him in his face and cut right below his eyebrow just on top his eye. I saw blood drain down his face while he started at me in disbelief then his expression changed, as if contemplating to do something but he just ran out the door._

_I have a pretty big yard and I knew it'd take him a while to reach the front gate so I ran to the door and looked out as he ran. A car pulled up the same time and cut the masked man off at the gate, I recognize the car, it's Shawn's. I was pretty sure Shawn was the one in the mask but I guess I was wrong, I ran down to the gate and grabbed the man trying to throw him on the ground but I couldn't. _

_Shawn stepped out of the car and punched the masked man and he fell on the ground. I was happy Shawn came and smiled when he winked at me._

Cocky aren't you?

"Only a little"_ He said while flashing his 32 pearly whites. _

Show off. _I said while rolling my eyes._

_The masked guy on the floor was disoriented but only for a second before he caught himself and immediately got up. He kicked Shawn and Shawn fell to the ground, he continued kicking him in his stomach until he was holding his stomach with his hands. I thought quickly and picked up a rock hitting the masked guy over the head with it hoping it'd knock him out but the rock broke on his head and he turned around to glare at me. Atleast I distracted him, Shawn got up and punched the masked man in the back of the head and he fell to the ground._

_Shawn pulled up the guy and yanked off the mask, my breath immediately caught in my throat.__It was the man from the ice cream parlour the other day!_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

I know a can of juice isn't really breakfast but I felt great, I didn't have a strong hunger that my head hurt or anything like that. I spotted an ice cream parlour and decided to stop in, I didn't feel hungry or full...just right.

I was so happy and in la la land in my head that I bumped into a guy, he had brown hair and creamy ivory skin with green eyes. I apologized and he said it was okay.

I knew exactly what I wanted, CHOCOLATE!

Gosh, I feel like a little kid in a candy store, can't believe how excited I am today.

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

_Shawn looked at me as if I'd grown a second head._

"Are you okay, Bella?"

_He said gesturing to the Alice-like shocking look on my face._

He's the guy from the ice cream parlor the other day_, _I ran into him by accident.

"So what the heck was he doing in your house?" _Shawn said gesturing to the unconscious man lying on the ground._

I have NO idea. To be honest, I thought it was you at first until I saw you pull up.

"Me, why on earth would you think I'd break into your house Bella?"

I don't know, maybe somewhere along the lines of: 'Bella, you could regret it'

"Ohh, I didn't mean it like that, I could never threaten you Bella. I mean along the lines of something like this happening, this filth breaking into your house"

Oh.

_I laughed at the thought of Shawn breaking into my house with a ski mask._

"What's so funny?"

It's just, I'm trying to picture you breaking into my house wearing a ski mask

"Yeah, that would be kinda ridiculous" _Shawn said while laughing aswell._

_There was a tingly silence after that and Shawn just stared at me._

"Well, I'm glad your okay" _He said reaching out to give me a hug and I hugged him back._

_I felt his hands on my lower back just above my hip, though I knew they wouldn't drift any lower I wanted to mess with his him._

No touching now.

"Don't tease me" _Shawn said jokingly._

_**SHE ONLY TEASES ME.**_

_I heard a silky voice from behind us and I immediately recognized the teasing, charming tone._I pulled away from Shawn and slowly turned around and was met with hair of bronze chaos and emerald eyes.

**Hello, 'wife', I see you've been busy.**

_Edward said as his eyes moved away from me to Shawn and he gave a disgusted look._

_Crap...!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooooo, Crystal and Ruby...you guys were both wrong. *Evil laugh* I was the right one. I'm having my in your face moment *dances on my computer desk* Lol :P<em>**

**_I know some of you guys were expecting Edward to make an appearance but not in that way...you expected him to be the guy in the mask._**

**_Others said it was Shawn...guess it really wasn't him after all._**

**_The rest of you couldn't choose so you guys were suggesting both...but anyway, enough of that. _**

**_Why was the guy from the ice cream parlour in Bella's house destroying it and if he didn't take anything and isn't a robber then who is he? Guess we'll have our answers soon._**

**_What has he been up to? Once again, we'll find out soon._**

**_Oh, yeah and WHERE THE HECK DID EDWARD COME FROM_****_?_**

**_Hmm, wonder what's gonna happen next? Muhahahaha :P_**


	27. Devil in the Flesh

**_Thanks for the reviews guys :D_**

**_Just to be clear cause some people are still getting confuse...prob cause they didn't read the end notes. But I stated that that guy in the ski mask didn't take anything, nor was he a robber._**

* * *

><p><em>Edward, the devil himself in the flesh was standing there and I didn't have a clue of what to do.<em>

"This is your crazy, controlling ex...Edward Cullen!" _Shawn said shocked_

"..Yes.." _My voice was so small and I felt kind of embarrassed._

"Why didn't you tell me _he _was your crazy ex?" _Shawn asked_

"Because it wasn't important."

"That's why your face looked so familiar to me, I've seen you on tv before with him but with the red wig and you not being on his arm it's hard to notice who you are."

"That's not important right now Shawn, what's important is the fact that he's here!"_  
><em>

_Edward, Lord of Authority, stood there in all his glory in his custom made platinum colored Armani suit with a smirk on his face. If I could just punch him in the face, just once...I'd be the happiest person alive. A few buttons were loosed to show his smooth creamy skin which sat on top his chiseled muscles._

"I came to collect **MY** wife." _Edward stated and he reached out to grab my arm but I moved and Shawn stepped in front of me._

_Shit! Shawn doesn't know what he's getting himself into._

_When I thought about it, Shawn had a daughter to take care of and I couldn't get him involved in my problems. Edward could easily kill him and there would be no one to take care of Hazel._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward encircled Shawn's neck with his hand, he did it so swiftly I barely noticed._

"Edward, don't hurt him please, he saved me."

"Yeah, from Chris who I sent here to watch you, but he forgot to tell me you had a disgusting, worthless piece of shit in the picture."

_When Edward said those words, his hand tightened around Shawn's neck._

_Shawn clasped on to Edward's hands trying to pry them off but there was no luck._

"Did you touch my wife?" _Edward asked Shawn but Edward's hand was too tight around his neck and Shawn couldn't breathe to even answer._

"Edward please, let him go!"

_I felt myself spin then fall to the ground and a stinging on my right cheek. Edward back-handed me._

"Shut up!"

_Edward's eyes were pitch black and he seemed so angry and feral. Shawn was about to pass out when Edward let go of his throat._

"Answer me you piece of shit!"

"Fuck you!" _Was Shawn's response and Edward didn't seem pleased._

"Wrong Answer!" _Edward said as he grabbed shawn by the collar and rammed his head through every glass in Shawn's car._

_By the time Edward was finished putting Shawn's head through the six windows Shawn looked disoriented._

_I couldn't help but run to Shawn but Edward pushed me back and I fell down._

"Not so fast my love, you'll have to wait your turn...don't worry, I'll deal with you soon." _Edward said with a sinister smile on his face._

_Just when I thought Edward was through with him he took Shawn and slammed him head first into the pavement. I saw blood, so much blood and I just couldn't take it._

"Edward, please, STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE..PLEASE...HE HAS A FOUR YEAR OLD DAUGHTER!" _I begged with tears streaming down my face._

"I didn't sleep with him, I swear. Shawn knows I'm telling the truth, read his mind."

_Edward looked at me, studying my facial expression then looked over to the distraught Shawn._

_He grabbed Shawn's collar and spoke very intently._

"This is your lucky night you disgusting piece of filth!" _Edward spat._

"Now, thank the pretty girl for saving your life."

_I felt Edward grab me and held me out in front of Shawn, it made me feel like some kind of doll how he was holding, my feet weren't even touching the ground._

"T-t-thank y-you B-b-bella" _I heard Shawn say barely above a whisper and he choked on blood._

_Edward looked over to the former masked man who he referred to as Chris who was just starting to awaken from the punch Shawn gave him earlier._

"Edward, when did you get here?" _The formerly masked man asked._

"Not too long ago."

"I see you've found your wife, I'm happy for you. Now about my payment, I watched her and broke into her house to scare her just like you asked.' _I former masked man said and I felt insulted how he just said it in front of me like I wasn't there."_

"But you neglected to tell me she had someone else around and for that you will be rewarded just as your actions."

_Edward lift the formerly masked man up by his throat with just one hand and I saw Edward's fangs extend._

"Edward, No!" _I heard the man cry out._

_Edward bit into his neck without a word draining his body, when he was done he threw him to the ground as if he were nothing._

"Now my wife, shall we go?" _Edward said as he extended his hand out to me and I took it._

_I gave one last look at Shawn whispering to him I was sorry._

I felt so guilty but atleast Shawn's alive. Someone will find him and call for help...right?

Edward pulled me to where his bugatti was parked and I got in as I took one last look at my house. I'll probably never return to it again...

Edward drove and I sat silent, I needed time to take in everything that had happened and is still happening.

He almost killed Shawn, he found me again and only God-know's-what he's going to do to me when we get back.

"I see you're trying a more edgy look Bella, I like the red...it reminds me of blood." Edward said then smiled at me wickedly.

I yanked the blood shot colored wig off my head, I felt dirty wearing it after what Edward said. The image of Shawn covered in Blood and it draining from his head stuck in my mind.

If you knew where I was the whole time why didn't you just come and get me, why let me enjoy it then snatch it away from me. I hate being toyed with.

"Well, my beauty, I was busy."

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_*ring*ring*_**

"Hello Susan." _I said in my usual charming voice._

"Oh Edward, it's so good to hear from you." _Her seductive voice came from the other end._

"What can I do for you big boy?"

"I need some...equipment."

"Really, I thought you gave that stuff up when you married that vanilla wife of yours."

"Well, you can't take the beast out of the man can you?"

"Guess not." _I heard Susan said as she bite into an apple. Susan was the largest supplier in toys, everything BDSM, things that a lot of people can't even imagine._

"Do you want the usual, whips, plugs, ben wa balls, different size cages, chains, paddles, spiked paddles, gags, blindfolds, cuffs, anal beads, suctions, sex machines, dore alley bed etc?"

"No, I want much more than that...much, much more..."

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

It took a lot of time getting the new house ready for Bella when she gets back, I hope she likes it cause I know I do.

Edward didn't say anything more than he was busy, but he had a weird smile on his face.

I felt the car stop and looked around at where we were, there was a private jet waiting.

I prayed he would be merciful and not beat me too bad when we get back, I only wish I knew what he had in store for me...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thought I forgot about you guys didn't you?<em>**

_**How about some Edward POV next chapter? :D**_

_**Bella doesn't know what's waiting for her...but I do... :P MUHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Will it be what you guys are thinking: gags, whips etc...or actually something different..Hmm...**_

_**If the stuff aren't for Bella, then who else could they be for?**_

_**Hmm...Interesting.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	28. Edward's evil plan fulfilled part 1

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't get Shawn off my mind, he was just lying there bleeding. Edward has no regard for human life, if he thinks of us as such low creatures then why doesn't he just kill me. Why drag me all over Europe? I overheard Edward and a man talking and knew we were in Milan, a car was waiting for us and Edward pushed me in. I didn't feel like going anywhere with him or being touched by him, I didn't feel like looking at him or being looked at by him.

I didn't feel anything .

We arrived at a white house, looked like a home for a family of atleast six, it was the kind of house you could tell was for a loving family. There was even a white picket fence, a lot of flowers, trees and everything was green and colorful but the house. A house with a white picket fence wasn't Edward's type...it made me wonder...

We got out of the car and the driver that had brought us left as we headed for the house. There were cars already in the driveway, a sports car and a cadillac escalade. The escalade always seemed like a family type of car to me and not really Edward's type.

Edward pulled me into the house behind him, everything in the house seemed so...family-like. Light colors, no black at all like Edward's main mansion back in the States. Was he trying to win me over or something? Silence suffocated the room, no words were exchanged but Edward didn't seem bothered by it in the least. He seems to be thinking, what of...I didn't know...

He went towards a book shelf and pulled out a book and half the wall opened up...What the heck! I thought that only happened in movies but then again, Edward's life was like a movie...or book...

He pushed me toward the entrance and I felt myself gulp. Relization began to hit me and I wondered what was going to happen from here on.

We walked down a black hall, no, not dark, litterally a black hall. The walls were painted black with torches adorning them lighting the way. I felt like I was being led to my death, like being some sacrificial lam or something. We arrived to a bedroom, it was really pretty. There were rose petals everywhere, the walls were white with silver and scarlet racing across them in a never-ending race. When i say silver, I mean silver, not silver paint.

I felt like Edward was trying to impress me, the room also had a pool in it. My house back in Forks could fit in this room over ten times. The bottom of the pool was gold and crystal...yep...he was definitely trying to impress.

After standing there staring at me for a while, Edward took my hand and led me to the bathroom. The bathroom was made of marbe and it looked like a water wonderlandm I don't think I could even call it a bathroomm, it was huge. The floor had a large tub, no, pool, it was a sea of water and it sparkled since the celing was made of glass and the sun shown through. The water seemed to be kind of hot and filled with petals.

I felt Edward's hand leave my back and he walked out and left me in the huge wonderland of a bathroom by myself.

I decided to strip off my clothes since some of Shawn's blood ended up getting on me. i took out the contacts and took off the wig and threw it away...guess I won't be needing that anymore.

I doubt Edward was going to walk in, he seemed like he was trying to be nice to me. He knows I wouldn't want him in here with me. i stepped into the water and it felt so good, steam was coming up from it. I grabbed a luffa and started to scrub my skin with the cream soap then washed my hair with the silky vanilla shampoo.

When I was done I relaxed in the water thinking about my options, reality had set in since I got off the plane and I wouldn't let Edward drive me crazy.

He may have taken my body but I won't let him take my mind, I'm not gonna be driven insane. I know he can't change.

I had to get away and if I couldn't, I would end my life. To think of it, I don't see any point in running cause he'll find me. I know he will. If I'm going to end my life, I want to take Edward with me. I don't know how I'm gonna do it but I'll find a way. Even if it means setting him and myself on fire. Maybe I should just set him on fire, I could finally be free.

I don't know how long I'l be sitting here but I heard a knock on the door. Edward came in with a towel and what looked like clothing.

I took them and he walked out of the room. I put on the white lace bra and panties, they were mine. Guess he brought the clothes that I had left.

One thing that wasn't mine was the white silk dress that reached down to the middle of my thighs. It wasn't a dress to go out in but one to sleep in, it hugged every part of me. It looked brand new too.

When I stepped out the wonderland there was a table in the room, the room wa dark but the ivory candles on the table lit the room. It looked kind of...romantic. There were flower petals scattered on the table and fresh grape wine along with food. But the food was only on one side of the table. Guess I would be the one eating it since Edward doesn't eat. I wondered if the food was poisoned or not. Guess he got a new chef...I hope that one is still alive.

Edward pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. He sat down in front of me and gestured for me to eat, I reluctantly picked up a piece of potato with the fork and put it in my mouth. It tasted sooo good and my stomach wanted more after that. Edward stared at me intently as if studying me, I never liked when he would stare at me while I ate.

I ate most of the food and drank the water that was on the table instead of the wine...that was NOT happening.

Edward took my hand and led me to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Bella, we need to talk."

There it is, I knew that was coming.

"I'm willing to forgive everything you did if you agree to stay with me willingly, we can start over Bella."

Edward held my hand in his and looked at me with sincerity but all I could see was Shawn's bloody face.

"Bella, I love you so much." Edward said as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

I have no intentions on staying with Edward, he could never keep his promise no matter how long or hard he tried. I know someday he'll change right back to his old ways after not being able to wait for me anymore and I have no intentions on sticking around for that.

"Bella, please." It' s very rare that you get to hear the great Edward Cullen beg.

He hurt me so much and ripped me away from my family but no matter how much he hurts me he can't get me to love anymore or submit to him.

I felt Edward lean in and kiss my neck while his hand slid around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, please, we can start over." I felt Edward gently pushing me back until my back was on the bed and he was on top of me.

He kissed me gently but I didn't return it and I began to feel his erection since he was between my legs.

I felt myself get really tense and Edward traced his hand over my breast.

I don't think he noticed how stiff I got, he seemed so engrossed with touching me.

Edward pulled the straps of my dress down my shoulders and pulled it down to my hips and I felt him take one of my breast in his mouth then the other one.

As a reaction to his action I immediately tried to push him away but he wasn't budging. Edward pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants in one swift motion that I barely saw when he did it.

He leaned in close to me and I felt the tip of his erection at my entrance and when I was about to protest he started talking.

"Let me do it, tell me I can, Bella." He sounded desperate for me to tell him he could but I couldn't and for some weird reason I felt guilty having to tell him no.

I only turned my head to the side and with that little notion he had his answer.

But he didn't like that answer, something in his eyes snapped and they went from green to black, he looked pissed...

"Why?" His tone was so demanding and I began to get scared.

"Answer me!"

"I can't, I just can't, Edward."

"Why?"

"You know why." I saw the relization in his eyes.

"You understand what you're doing by refusing me?"

"Yes." With that said Edward yanked me up and dragged me out of the room and into another.

The other room was painted black and red and scared the shit out of me. When I looked around what I saw I couldn't even put into words...it was sick... it was inhumane...it was a-

"Do you like it?" I heard Edward's chilly voice come from behind me.

So this is what he was hiding, outside looked so family like...I've never heard of a house with a white picket fence and a dungeon in the basement. Edward was going to torture me...then probably kill me...

**Edward's POV**

I had a permanent smile on my face as I thought about what was to come.

I grabbed Bella by her hair and pulled her up on the dore alley and she tried to run but I back handed her and she fell back on it.

"You see Bella, all you had to do was say yes and be a good, obedient wife but you had to disobey me."

"I could never say yes to you, I'd rather sleep with Shawn first!"

_I felt a hard blow to my face and I went flying backwards and felt my back hit the headboard._

_The bed was filled with chains and some black thing and I began to panic._

I climbed on top of Bella and she started thrashing around, I was going to enjoy this.

I ripped off her dress that was hanging on her hips in one swift motion, then her bra and panties. I plunged one finger into her and felt her jump.

"How does that feel Bella, do you like it?"

"Edward please-"

"Shut up!" _I felt Edward's hand connect with my face once again and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing._

I almost went mad during the time Bella was gone, I missed feeling her under me.

I kissed her relentlessly and she tried to turn her face away from me, didn't she know it wouldn't work.

I grabbed her chin roughly with my hand and held her head in place while my tongue invaded her mouth.

She tasted heavenly and I felt my dick become hard like a steel rod, I wish Bella could understand how she makes me feel.

I pulled back, I couldn't start without giving her her present first. Bella eyed me strangely as if contemplating what I was going to do. I pulled her naked body up into a sitting position.

"I have a present for you Bella." I said while smiling flashing my fangs at her.

I could smell the fear rolling off of her. I walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the black box with a red bow on top. I walked over to Bella and handed it to her.

She stared at me strangely, she looked as if I put a bomb in the box to explode in her face.

"Open it."

_I slowly loosed the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box, inside was a diamond choker? No, it looked more like a collar, it had huge white and black diamonds around it and a red ruby blood droplet hung from it._

_Edward took it from me and began to put it on my neck._

"Lift up your hair."_ His voice was so commanding._

I watched as Bella grabbed handfuls of her hair and held it up out of the way, her hair has definitely grown since she left. It now hung below her nice round ass to mid thigh.

I leaned in to breathe in her scent, she was intoxicating.

"You look beautiful with your new accessory, Bella."

"How dare you, I'm not your property." I felt Bella's hand connect with my face and the fight in her turned me on immensely.

"You belong to me and no one else, I'm going to show you just how much you belong to me, Bella."

I grabbed her and flipped her over on her stomach and spread her legs wide, she writhed against me but I put some of my weight on her.

I positioned myself between her legs and took out my dick. I tracked it up and down her folds and felt her tense.

"What's the matter Bella, it's not like you've never had my dick in you before."

Bella started to whimper and my pre-cum started to seep out at her cries, if I didn't get inside her soon I was going to explode.

I pushed at Bella's entrance until my tip was allowed through, I slowly tore the rest of my way through as Bella screamed in pain.

I felt Bella's tightness hug my dick, she arched backwards but I kept her in place firmly with my hand, she began to sob but I turned her face around to meet mine, kissing her and smothering her cries at the same time.

It was disappointing that my Bella wasn't wet for me, I slowly pulled out trying not to damage her.

I turned her over on her back and pushed back into her feeling her tear a little. I feasted upon her breast, sucking hard, pulling her nipples with my teeth and nibbling on them.

Bella's body shook with her sobs and she closed her eyes but I wasn't having any of that.

"Open your eyes Bella, look at me!"

Bella slowly opened her eyes and I made her look at me as I pumped into her as deep as I could while her blood being the only lubrication.

"Kiss me, Bella."

When she didn't comply I pumped into her harder making her scream out even more. Bella raised her lips to mine trying her hardest to kiss me while her body shook uncontrollably, I dominated her mouth making her gasp out for air.

"Tell me you like it." I watched as the tears flowed from Bella's eyes even more.

"Edward, please, stop.

"I stop when I'm finished."

"Say you like it, bella!" I told her as I got the whip off the night stand and hit her on her stomach.

"I like it." I pulled out of Bella and place her on top of me while she tried to push me away with her hands.

I slowly squeezed into her and she was about to scream, I covered her mouth with mine. I moved Bella's body on top of mine at a please pace, I felt myself getting close.

I moved her harder and faster on me ignoring her horrific screams. Bella's blood coated my dick and I watched as it slowly drained down from her.

I finally felt my release and shot my load into her, fulling her with my seed.

I bent down to her eat and whispered: "Bella, I'm going to get you pregnant, you're going to carry my baby."

Bella shook her head in refusal.

"You don't have a choice."

I lied down with Bella without pulling out of her, my dick instantly got hard again.

"Edward, take it out please, it hurts." I heard Bella's hoarse whisper as she sobbed.

"You might as well stop crying because we have a lot more rounds to go."

I continued pumping into Bella again as her screams continued throughout the night.


	29. Edward's evil plan fulfilled part 2

_**Sorry if I made any mistakes.**_

_**I was really busy and out of it when writing this soooo...yeah...**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and adding me to your favorites guys, you guys are so great :)**_

_**Kim, you''re funny as hell lol and you need to get an account missy! Bella will have her day though.**_

_**I've been thinking, maybe I should turn this into a saga or something. :|**_

_**As I've stated in the A/N that there will probably be one more bad chapter, well this is it. After this there will be no more 'bad' chapters. **_

**_It's really hard for me to write this chapter knowing that the last one made you feel sick. But for others, it didn't make them sick._**

**_I got a lot of advice, some people said to consider the reader then others said that I should continue it how I want it to be. _**

**_Decided that I'm gonna write what I want and if there isn't a sweetward in this chapter, there'll be one in the sequel. _**

**_Thanks for the support you guys :)_**

**_Yes, there will be a sequel._**

**_I have no idea what to call the sequel lol._**

__**Sooooooooo...I guess...bare with me?**__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

_I feel so exhausted, Edward didn't stop or let me rest at all. He finally stopped an hour ago, I have a feeling it's morning now. There's no windows or clocks in here, not being able to know what time it is really makes me feel so lost. Edward had left a little while ago right before he dumped me in the tub, my body feels so sore, it feels like a tractor ran over me. My head hurt from the slack of sleep and hunger and the only taste on my tongue was Edward._

_The horrible images started to flood my mind and I shook my head to get rid of them._

_I got out of the tub, dried myself off and brushed my teeth with the new toothbrush I saw. I looked around but there were no clothing for me to put on. I want so badly to yank this stupid collar off my neck, I fell like a freaking dog for goodness sakes! _

_I heard the door open and footsteps coming towards the bathroom, I pulled my legs up to my chest to try and hide my nudity from his view._

_He just stood there looking at me and didn't say a word, his presence was so commanding and fear hit me all over again. He started to walk towards me and I wondered what he was going to do to me. Edward picked me up and carried me back in the room, there was food on a table with orange juice._

_He sat me down at the table and told me to eat, guess the new chef is still alive..._

_I ate as much as I could not knowing if Edward will be feeling merciful enough to feed me again for the rest of the day. I drank all the juice and felt really good, stuffed...but good. _

"Hungry, aren't we?"

_I felt my entire face turn red and looked up to see Edward smiling at me teasingly, I managed to swallow the two croissants I had squeezed into my mouth. _

_I ate almost everything off the table...and that was a lot of food._

_As I drank more juice, I watched from the corner of my eye as Edward yanked the sheet from off the bed. It was scarlet...painted in my blood. I quickly put my hands over my mouth so Edward didn't hear my loud gasp...but he did._

_He slowly turned around and looked at me._

"Problem?"

_I quickly shook my head no._

_Edward put new sheets on the bed and somehow...I knew what was coming._

_I tried to make it for the door but fell down as soon as I stood up, everything hurt._

"Come on Bella, don't make this harder than it has to be" _Edward said as he picked me up and put me on the bed._

"I'll even make it a little romantic for you" _He said while lighting a few candles and retrieving a bottle of wine, which I didn't plan on drinking._

_He turned in my direction and I moved back but I felt my back hit the headboard._

"There's nowhere to run Bella"

_I felt Edward on top of me and hi_s _mouth on mine, m__y struggles whether to turn my head, close my mouth, or push him away were utterly futile._

_Edward's hand travelled down and I felt him push his finger in me. My whimper went into his mouth and he pushed a second fnger into me while he held my wrists in his other hand._

_Edward whispered into my ear and his voice was raspy._

"Relax and you'll enjoy it"

_I felt Edward move off of me and he stood up and undid his pants, his calvin klein underwear came into view, I watched as he took out his penis._

"Come here"

No.

_I felt Edward grab me by my hair and pulled me to him._

I'm not putting that in my mouth, Edward.

"Sorry my dear, but you don't have a choice"

_He grabbed my face and squeezed my cheeks together until my mouth opened, then he thrusted himself in. I felt him way at the back of my throat and almost threw up on him. _

_I did the only thing I could think of and bit down..HARD..._

_Edward immediately pulled away and I saw my teeth marks embedded in his penis, I couldn't help but laugh._

_BIG mistake, when he heard me laughing he looked up at me and growled. _

Oops. _Was all I could let out. _

_Edward dragged me by my hair across the room then hooked me into some weird thing, I didn't even know what to call. Metal cuffs were hooked around each of my ankles and wrists and I was spreaded out._

_I was facing the fall and tried to look behind me to see what he was going to do._

_I heard him rummaging through some stuff._

"Bella, you've been a very naughty girl and naughty girls gets punished, don't they?"

_Before I had time to answer, I felt a sharp pain run through my back and I screamed out in agony. _

_I felt it again and I screamed out once more._

_Edward was whipping me._

_I felt the pain five more times and by them the only thing keep me up was the cuffs that held me. My nails dug into my palms and my face was wet with tears, I didn't even know I had started to cry. I couldn't stop the pitiful whimpers from escaping._

_I felt Edward step behind me, he was so close that I felt his erection poking me. He bent down and whispered in my ear..._

"You know, the good thing about being a vampire is that I heal quickly"

_I felt him thrust into me and my breath left my throat, he bent down and started to suck at my neck then he ran his tongue over it. _

_Please don't tell me he's going to bite me._

_I felt him pull out then he started to push back into me __slowly but he stopped half way in. He repeated the same process three times and I knew he was trying to torture me. I felt every millimeter of him, the seconds got longer and time seemed to slow down._

_I could barely maintain his width and when the pain became too much I started to scream._

_Edward held his hand over my mouth._

"Now sweety, as much as I love to hear your screams we don't want our new chef to think I'm hurting you, now do we"

Please Edward, it hurts take it out. _My voice was so hoarse I could barely hear it._

"But Bella, you're so tight" _Edward said mocking my pleading tone and my tears started to fall once more._

"I can't wait to cum in you Bella and I know you can't wait to become a mother" _I cringed at the thought._

_Edward took the cuffs off and my limp body fell into his waiting arms, he carried me over to the bed and laid me on my side. My arms were tired from being strained for so long, I felt Edward lay behind me but I didn't bother to move. He'd win, he always wins._

_Edward was on his side spooning me, I felt him lift my leg slightly and the tip of his erection poking at me. He would push in an inch then pull out._

"Touch it, Bella"

_Edward pulled my hand behind me and made me touch it, then he started to push into me slowly again rubbing it against me. You know the place where NO one should be touching you without your permission._

"Don't you like how it feels, tell me you like it"

_Edward's hand went to my breast and pinched my nipple, my breast were still sore from yesterday._

I like it.

"I like it who?"

Edward

"No" _I felt him pinch harder _

Sir?

"Try Master"

I like it Master! _I screamed out and he finally let go of my nipple._

"Good girl"

_Edward began to caress my hair as though as though he had never been able to caress a woman's hair before, like an animal exploring a new delight for the first time._

_Edward smelled my hair and I think he was breathing in my scent._

_Edward pushed into me hard and fast with a rapid pace, after what seemed like forever he ejaculated spilling himself into me. _

_He lied flat down and pulled me next to him, his arm encircled my waist and he started kissing my neck hungrily. His head travelled down to my breast and he started to suck, I felt him hardened again and tried to get up but he pulled me down and turned me on my back. _

_He poistioned himself between my legs and pushed into me slowly, but something was different. He wasn't rough, he moved slowly as if he was making love to me. He placed soft kisses down my belly and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. He whispered my name softly and told me how much he loved me. _

_He sounded sincere but I couldn't believe him when images of a little while ago flooded my mind._

_Or my blood that was spilled because of him, I could feel it drying on my thighs._

_Or the times he hit me._

_He finished after an hour or so and held me tight, I fell sleep fast approaching my tired body._

_Edward held me and kissed my forehead. _

_The candles and wine was so close and Edward was so distracted. _

_All I have to do is reach a little._

__I slowly reached out my hands and...__

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's been seven days since I updated and I try not to go over a week so here you guys go :)<em>**

**_Didn't forget you guys :)_**

**_Sorry for the cliffy :P_**

_**Story isn't over yet ;)**_

_**Please REVIE****W :)**_


	30. Benevolent vs Malevolent: Final showdown

**_There are some people out there that make me wanna rush the story to an end and not do a sequel. I can take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but some messages are just plain out RUDE AND UNCALLED FOR! _**

**_I can understand people not liking the last two chapter but hey, I don't like em and I wrote them! _**

**_Thank goodness for the people who support me cause I would've quit the story already. _**

_**I've got three different names for the sequel...kinda hard to choose between them.**_

**_I wanted to update from like two days ago but things don't always go as planned. It's 2:06am here and I'm so freakin sleepy but I won't slack off on this chapter. _**

**_It's the final chapter. :D_**

****_You guys may be a little confused while reading but when you get further down you'll understand :) & no, he hasn't turned sweetward in this chapter._****

* * *

><p>"Bella, I love you so much"<p>

I love you too Edward.

_I placed a gentle kiss on Edward's lips, his were so soft, so inviting and gentle. I didn't have to try and keep up the pace with him, he was moving slowly for me. He always did things just for me, always paving the way and making it easier._

_Edward held my tiny hand in his larger one and it fit just right, it was as if they were made to complete each other. His were cold but mine we warm, I had gotten used to his cold touch. It would feel weird to me now if his hands weren't cold. _

_I leaned over the rail of the yacht as the cool breeze blew in my face, it was dark and the sea was the color of midnight. _

_Edward leaned over and whispered seductively in my ear._

"Lets go for a swim"

_I knew exactly what he meant, he wanted to skinny dip. _

Are you crazy, shark could eat me whole.

_Edward laughed at me. _

"I'm faster than a shark, I'll get to you in time"

Yeah, I bet.

_I felt the tips of Edward's fingers lightly on my shoulder as he slowly pulled the straps of my white dress down. _

_I pulled them back up._

It's bad enough my Dad would have to find out I got eaten by a shark..but skinny dipping? He'd be crushed.

"The shark will chew you up completely then digest you so I doubt he'd know you were naked"

_I couldn't help but laugh._

You're unbelievable, you know that?

_Edward smiled at me then he put on a sad puppy dog face._

Fine, but you have to turn around while I take off my dress.

"And underwear"

Yes, andddd underwear. _I said while rolling my eyes._

_Edward turned around and I stripped down as fast as I could and jumped into the water. _

Damnit it's cold, damn you Edward!

_I held my arms over my chest so he couldn't see anything._

_Edward was smiling like an idiot, he started to take off his clothes so I turned around._

"What, my body isn't good enough for you to look at?"

_I ignored him knowing he was trying to get me to turn around, I couldn't help the reddish color of my face._

"Bella, there's a shark!"

_Yeah, like I'm stupid enough to believe that._

_I ignored Edward for a little while but it went quiet all of a sudden, I turned around and Edward was gone._

Edward...?

Edward?

Edward! Come on, this isn't funny.

_I looked around frantically trying to locate him but he was nowhere in sight and I didn't hear him jump in the water._

_I felt like I was in a horror movie. _

_I felt something on my neck and I screamed, although we were in the middle of the ocean I was sure people thousands of miles away heard me. _

Edward you bastard

"My parents were happily married when they had me, thank you very much"

That wasn't funny!

_Edward was grinning like an ass._

You almost gave me a heart attack!

"I told you there was a shark in the water" _Edward said teasingly._

Yeah and he also tried to sink his teeth into my damn neck!

"Maybe he thought you looked delicious"

_Edward was staring at me like I was a piece of steak, his eyes didn't even look green anymore, they looked black._

_He looked a bit dazed for a second them he came back down to earth, his eyes also turned green again...freaky..._

_Edward leaned in to my ear and said..._

"Why don't we skip your little tradition and let me take you now, I promise I'll be gentle" _He whispered the last part._

_I felt something poking at me and moved away from him._

"What's the matter Bella, he just wants to play"

He can play after we're married and then just MAYBE.

_Edward came up behind me and wrapped his hand around my waist then began to kiss my neck. I was beginning to melt in his arms, he was the only thing supporting me now. My body gave up and if it wasn't for him I would be sinking to the bottom of the ocean. _

_He leaned forward and kissed my lips, his kisses were so soft and addicting. Before I knew it myself I was already kissing him hungrily and couldn't seem to stop myself. He pulled away and as soon as his lips were gone I felt the cool ocean breeze on mine. I yearned for his lips on mine again but they moved south. I felt Edward take my nipple into his mouth and I moaned out loud, he kneaded my other breast in his hands. He sucked firmly then switched to the other one, teasing it with his tongue. I felt his hands between my legs and he was tracing his fingers against me, down there started to tingle and I wanted more._

_Just as I was about to push Edward's finger further north he pulled away leaving me wanting._

"We have to 'wait', remember?"

_I blushed, he was taunting me. _

_I couldn't believe what just happened, I felt sensations I never felt before. I was sure my face was bright red and I turned around to hide it. _

_I felt Edward come up behind me and just as he did the moon shined down on us, illuminating us in a white glow. _

I wish I could stay like this in this moment forever with you Edward.

_Edward wrapped his arms around me and I still felt his 'friend' poking me._

"Don't worry, love, we'll have plenty more moments like this and even better"

Hopefully without your little friend down there._ I heard Edward chuckle._

"He's only being friendly"

I bet.

_Edward kissed me one more time, it was so passionate I thought I saw fireworks._

"I can't wait to marry you Bella, there's so many things I wanna do to you" _There was something strange though, his eyes were black again and menacing...like they held some kind of hidden meaning. _

_I brushed it off. _

_Edward yanked me underwater and a little scream escaped my mouth then I began to laugh. Bad thing...I think I swallowed some water._

_Edward took us back up and I felt breathless but excited for some reason. I never felt so happy before._

Well, I guess you'll have to wait till after the wedding to do those things you wanna do.

_He kissed me one more time then held me through the night. _

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

_Grabbed it. Yes, I got it! _

_A million memories were flooding through my head at once, good ones and bad. The time he held me and treated me so sweetly, then the other times...those times...the bad, horrible ones._

_Edward looked at me like he was about to say something or ask what I was doing but I closed my eyes and hit him on the head with the bottle. I brought my arm down with as much force and might as I could and I heard and felt it shatter to pieces on his head. The contents of the wine drained down his head, face, neck and then down to his chest. _

_He looked pissed...really pissed._

_Before he could react I dropped the candle on him which caused him to grab his head and I was free out of his embrace. I jumped up and tried to grab any piece of clothing I could find but everything was ripped to pieces. _

_Suddenly I paused, reality had hit me and what I had done. I just whacked Edward Cullen a.k.a. 'Lord of authority' on the head with a large wine bottle. AND set him on fire._

_Edward was trying to out the fire but I grabbed another candle and threw it at his feet, those caught on fire aswell. _

_I bolted for the door but stopped dead in my tracks, he was on fire. I had to keep repeating it over in my head so it would sink in. He's on FIRE and I'm about to run. Edward was all over the place rolling around trying to get the fire out, before he ran into the bathroom I kicked him without setting myself ablaze...thank goodness. He fell down and I grabbed the platinum diamond collar and put it on his neck while yanking my hands away quickly from the scalding flames._

_He looked so pretty with the collar on his neck, I couldn't help but smile._

Who's the bitch now!

Huh?

Answer me!

_I picked up one of the heavy metal things he had in the room and bashed it into his head. _

_Anxiety flowed through me, I felt eager and exhilarated. _

All those times you hurt me and now it's payback you son of a bitch!

_I wish I didn't had to break the bottle on his head, I could've pushed it up his ass._

_The mightly Edward Cullen lying there in defeat and pain._

_I started at him one last second with a sinister smile on my face enjoying the moment before I headed for the door._

_I heard him yell something._

"You can run away Bella but you're carrying my child inside of you, I know it. I'll always be a part of you and I'll always have something that I took from you, something you could never get back Bella"

I didn't turn around to look at him, his words compelled me to stop and my feet almost did. I wanted to answer him back but I just kept running, this was my chance, I couldn't stop.

_I was naked but I didn't care, I felt liberated!_

**_Edward's POV_**

_"I was in pain but it was the least of my worries, my Bella had set me on fire. She left, just like that"_

_"I felt myself slipping away into oblivion and as I did so Bella's face clouded my mind"_

_I saw her at different times, smiling, reading and doing everything she loved to do._

_"Her ying no longer completing my yang. __I could feel it, our destinies changing, her world disassociating itself from mine, instead of orbiting in unison with mine, hers took it's own path. It was as if we were never meant to be, she was __the epitome of good and I was everything but good, I felt myself slowly slipping away. Uttering one last word.._

_"Isabella"_

****_To be continued..._****

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's now 4:23am, had other things to do. I'm sooooooooo sleepy and I hope you guys like it...decided not to do a big cliffy for the welfare of some people's minds who said they would go insane :P lol<strong>_

**_Will Edward really die? _**

**_If he survives will he be scarred for life or return as perfectly normal like before?_**

**_When will the Cullen's be stepping in?_**

**_Is Bella really pregnant?_**

**_Yes, this is the last and final chapter._**

**_Sequel will be coming out soon so I suggest you add me to your author alert list if you wanna know right when I publish it. _**

**_Please, I'm begging...REVIEW lol_**

**_I wanna thank you guys who never stopped reviewing through my story and thanks to all of you for being such a wonderful audience. _**

**_Btw, to those of you who review, I will send you a sneak peak of the sequel but it will be taken from any chapter...doesn't have to be the first. _**

**_So you guys should wanna review :P_**

**_Still haven't picked a named for the sequel yet...might put up a poll so you guys can vote._**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_LegendaryDiamond_**


	31. AN

**_FOR YOU PEOPLE MESSAGING ME ABOUT MALEVOLENT...THERE IS A SEQUEL AND IF YOU HAD READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES YOU WOULD KNOW. SEQUEL IS CALLED MAYHEM AND LOCATED ON MY PAGE. THERE! :)_**


End file.
